Puzzle
by LeerenViren
Summary: Aun sigo soñando con el laboratorio, con tanto sufrimiento tuyo y mío, extrañamente olvide tu rostro y tu nombre, aun así el destino quiso que volvieras para tenerte a mi lado, pero hay que admitir que no fue el mejor momento para estar juntos. Omegaverse
1. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

* * *

 **Momento de truenos,**

 **momento de pesadillas.**

 _Llovía._

 _En su sueño llovía como en todos los pasados; él estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, jugaba con las pequeñas gotas de agua que se estrellaban contra el cristal, era una carrera entre cada gota cada vez que un comenzaba a descender por el cristal, primero una de la esquina, luego alguna del centro y comenzaba la carrera incluso si alguna llevaba la delantera por mas de tres centímetros, extrañamente a él no le importaba si era injusto su juego para las pequeñas gotas de agua._

 _Su cuarto se encontraba a oscuras por donde se mirara, lo único que provocara algo de luz en el lugar fueran los relámpagos que se azotaban fuera de su hogar y claro, la luz que se colaba por la rendija de su puerta que a veces es interrumpida por las sombras que caminaban de un lado a otro, a veces se escuchaban voces pero nunca lograba escuchar claramente de que era lo que hablaban gracias a la lluvia de afuera y el sueño que le terminaba por vencer para hacerle caer dormido de un momento a otro._

 _Tiene a Donny, su conejo de peluche entre sus brazos, y lo aprieta cada vez que cae un rayo fuera, esconde la cabeza entre las cobijas y espera a que el trueno no rompa la casa de un momento a otro, espera unos minutos para escuchar el estruendo pero nada, solo se ha visto el rayo pero no el trueno; saca su cabeza de las cobijas y vuelve la mirada a la ventana para seguir su juego de carreras. O pero mala suerte, tiene ganas de hacer lo que él llama "pis", estruja aún más su conejo de peluche contra sus cuerpo, cierra los ojos para tratar de dormir y no levantarse a su baño de a lado porque el coco le puede llevar hasta su ropero si lo ve despierto, ese le dijo mamá._

 _Suspira un poquito, lo que le dan los pulmones y suelta un quejido de dolor, realmente tiene que ir a hacer pis._

 _Sus piecitos tocan el suelo frío buscando las pantuflas de conejo que tanto le gustan, lleva a su amigo conejo en un costado del brazo y no aparta vista del ropero por si en algún momento este se llega a abrir y dejar salir a la bestia de pelos morados y afilados dientes que le comento su madre mientras trataba de dormirlo, pero no pasa nada más que la interrupción de una sombra al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto haciéndole soltar un pequeño quejido de miedo._

 _Seguro papá debe de seguir despierto, piensa por un momento._

 _Antes de que algo salga del ropero hecha a correr con su conejo al baño cierra la puerta lo más rápido que puede para ponerle en seguro y suspirar de alivio de que el coco no se diera cuenta de su travesura de no querer dormir. Deja a Donny en el piso mientras hace pis en su pequeño baño, es algo de lo que se siente orgulloso, es el primero de su clase que va al baño por su propia cuenta._

 _Al terminar de hacer sus necesidades se sube al banquito de madera para alcanzar el lavamanos y quitarse lo sucio de ellas, no le gusta tener las manos sucias por mucho tiempo pese a su corta edad._

 _Vuelve a tomar a su amigo del piso y lo pone bajo su brazo listo para volver a enfrentar al coco que asecha con llevárselo si lo descubre despierto. Asoma su cabeza por la puerta del baño y avienta a su pequeño conejo por el escaso espacio de la puerta esperando que le informe de que no hay peligro en el área, saca uno de sus pies con sus pantuflas y después medio cuerpo sin quitar la vista del closet enfrente de su baño; estira su pequeño brazo para tratar de alcanzar a su conejo antes de volver a su cama de un brinco, no olvidaría a un compatriota por nada del mundo._

 _Mientras su mano toma una oreja de su amigo, él ya ha sacado más de medio cuerpo para brincar de un solo salto a la cama, pero claro, olvido que fuera sigue lloviendo a cantaros y que el cielo quiere soltar relámpagos cuando quiere. La luz de un rayo alumbra su cuarto, ahora le preocupa más lo que sigue que el coco de su closet. Toma a su amigo de un solo golpea y corre lo más rápido que sus pies le ofrecen hasta su cama. Justo cuando comienza a quitarse las pantuflas para resguardarse debajo de sus cobijas de bolitas el trueno le salta de golpe._

 _Los ojos se le cristalizan y piensa que la casa se le caerá encima en algún punto, lo único que se le ocurre es gritar por ayuda a las primeras personas que le viene a la mente._

 _‒ ¡MAMA! ¡PAPÁ! ‒. Abraza a su conejo a su pecho y llora por miedo a que el esta vez si haya molestado al coco y este se lo lleve en cualquier momento._

 _La luz de la puerta es interrumpida por los pasos de las personas al otro lado que entrar lo más rápido por miedo a que le haya pasado algo malo a su hijo durante la noche. Pero solo suspiran aliviados al verlo hecho ovillo sobre su cama refugiándose con su compatriota en brazos y esperando a que sus padres entren y lo abracen como todas la noches._

 _‒ Eren querido, no tendrías porque estar despierta estas horas de la noche‒. Su madre es la primera en pasar por el marco de la puerta y tomar a su pequeño en brazos reprimiendo una pequeña risa‒. ¿Por qué sigues despierto?_

 _‒ Carla, déjalo por un momento, por estos motivos sigue teniéndole miedo a los truenos, lo consientes demasiado._

 _‒ Como si tú no lo hicieras al traerle peluches por montones cada día‒. La madre hace un puchero a su marido en defensa, este solo se deja vencer ante su esposa y le hace compañía a su hijo que ahora se refugia en los brazos de su madre. Por un momento se tranquiliza de tener a sus padres a su lado hasta que recuerda cierta cosa que le asechara las noches siguientes._

 _‒ ¿El coco me va a llevara… me meterá en su costal y me co-comerá como todos los niños que no duermen temprano? ‒. Abraza a Donny a su pecho cada vez más fuerte mientras la madre mira al padre para que al final ambos liberen una sonrisa de amor y ternura por su pequeño hijo._

 _‒ No mi niño, él coco no te llevara ningún lado mientras estemos nosotros aquí. ¿Verdad Grisha?_

 _‒ Tu madre tiene razón Eren, el no te llevara a ningún lado, y si lo hace, yo me encargo de sacarlo de la casa a patas por querer comerte._

 _‒ ¿Lo… prometen? ‒. Su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas no le deja mencionar más palabras._

 _‒Lo prometemos mi vida‒. Su madre acaricia su cabeza y lo arrulla en sus brazos para dormirlo de una vez, sabe que mañana su niño tiene escuela temprano y tiene que descansar lo suficiente o no aguantara el día._

 _Su padre por su parte quiere descansar de todo lo que tuvo que hacer en el día, los trabajos, papeleos y demás lo tiene agotado hasta los huesos, los tres necesitan dormir antes de que el mañana legue._

 _‒Duele ._

 _‒ ¿Qué te duele mi cielo?_

 _‒Mi pie mami‒. Estira su pie lastimado hace momentos, recuerda que cuando trato de correr a su cama se ha golpeado con la pata de su cama sin cuidado, ahora un pequeño moretón amenaza con salir a luz al siguiente día‒. Aquí… aquí duele…‒. Señala con su deditos el lugar lastimado, la madre vuelve a reír de ternura y toca el lugar lastimado._

 _‒ Tengo un hechizo mágico para tu dolor, pero solo te lo daré si prometes dormir temprano de ahora adelante._

 _‒ ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo prometo! ‒. Habla más con las ganas de saber como es que su madre puede hacer hechizos, la idea de la magia a estado rondando su mente desde hace tiempo._

 _‒ Bien Eren‒. Sonríe de nueva cuenta y toca el lugar lastimado de su hijo, comienza a sobar con gentileza y pronuncia su hechizo mágico‒. "Dolor, dolor, vete lejos "‒. Deposita un pequeño beso en el pie de su pequeño y vuelve la mirada a los ojos de este‒. ¿Esta mejor?_

 _‒ ¡Mucho mejor mami! ‒. Ríe con pocas ganas gracias al sueño, no fue lo que reamente esperaba, fue más de lo que hubiera esperado, por esa razón siempre quiso a su madre con toda su alma. Se mueve en los brazos de su madre para liberarse de ellos, depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre y después en la de su padre, agradeciéndoles de que siempre estén ahí para él por si el coco quiere venir por el o para desaparecer dolores con un hechizo mágico‒. Los quiero papis._

 _‒Descansa mi niño ‒. Su madre le da un beso cariñoso en la frete para alborotarle el cabello al mismo tiempo‒. Dulces sueños._

 _‒Buenas noches Eren‒. Su padre por su parte le da un beso en la mejilla y acompaña a su esposa a la puerta._

 _Lo ultimo que alcanza a ver los pequeños ojos de Eren es la sonrisa de sus padres y la puerta cerrándose para dejar todo oscuro de nuevo._

 _Se abre las puertas al sueño, sus ojos terminan por cerrarse aun sintiendo el dulce beso de sus padres y recordando el hechizo mágico que desapareció el dolor…_

 _¿Quién diría que su felicidad ante un hechizo y el miedo por cosas inexistentes durarían tan poco como la carrera de sus cotas de agua?_

 ** _Que ese sueño solo es eso, un simple sueño, la realidad es una completamente diferente…_**

Le despertó el movimiento de su cuerpo por la mujer de cabellos castaño a las ocho de la mañana, hora exacta para alistarse e ir a su escuela, a su seis años actualmente tenía la mente suficiente para entender que debía levantarse antes de que la mujer de cabello castaño le dijera que tenía que hacerlo, se sentiría culpable por hacerla levantarse temprano por su culpa, si tan solo hubiera escuchado su despertado de gato que le dieron en su cumpleaños hubiera sido diferente la situación.

ꟷEren, cariño, tienes que levantarte, hoy tienes que ir a la escuela.

ꟷLo se señorita Hanji,en unos momentos me levanto.

ꟷTe esperamos a desayunar, no tardes o se te ara tarde.

ꟷMuchas gracias.

Hanji sale de su cuarto sin decir alguna palabra, más que solo darle una sonrisa sincera, alborotarle los cabellos y salir para seguir preparando la comida.

Eren por su parte se levanta apenas la ve cruzar la puerta de su espacio personal, suspira pesado y ve su ropa arreglada desde un día antes al borde de su cama, el mismo se a encargado de dejarla ordenada y alistar las cosas para su comienzo de semana en la escuela, lo que menos quiere es causarle problemas a las personas que le acogieron en su casa y ahora cuidan como si fueran sus padres, es sorprendente como puede pensar y procesar las cosas a su edad, porque sabe que sus padres ya no están; sabe que antes era conocido como un huérfano y que fue adoptado por dos personas que hace dos años eran unas completas desconocidas a sus ojos; sabe que la señorita Hanji le da todo el cariño y amor que puede dar una madre, pero también sabe que ella no es la verdadera, por que su madre le dejaba jugar con las sabanas mientras la lavaba, porque su madre le cantaba la única canción que lo hacia dormir cuando tenia pesadillas y era la única que hacia hechizos mágicos. Eren quiere mucho a la señorita Hanji y al señor Erwin, pero aun no puede ser capaz de llamarlos padres y sospecha que tal vez nunca lo haga.

Mientras piensa en que puede hacer por lo que resta del día termina por ponerse el uniforme escolar, pantalones grises y un suéter de color azul, no es como si le agradara tanto su vestimenta pero soporta el color azul aunque prefiere el violeta.

‒ ¡Eren, baja a comer! ‒. Desde a bajo se escucha la voz de quien el llama señor Erwin, seguramente a ayudado a Hanji con el desayuno.

‒ ¡Ya voy! ‒. Toma su mochila de una esquina de su cuarto y con ella también se lleva el libro sobre su mesa, "las mil y una noches" hace una semana que lo comenzó y ya piensa acabarlo para seguir con los nuevos que le han regalado la señorita Hanji y el señor Erwin.

Baja por las escaleras y gira por el pasillo derecho que da directo a la cocina, se detiene en seco cuando ve a ambas personas riéndose porque el señor Erwin tiro los huevos estrellados al piso, la señorita Hanji le reprende con la espátula en la mano y él solo la trata de calmarla diciendo que se encargara de hacer los siguientes.

‒ Pues más vale que te apresures Erwin, quedan veinte minutos y Eren no ha comido.

‒Si sí

‒Sigues tratando de hacerle de chef y seré yo la que te tire, pero de la ventana del segundo piso. ¿Me escuchaste?

‒Ya te escuche.

Eren entra despacito a la cocina y toma asiento esperando a que el plato de comida llegue a sus manos, realmente tiene hambre, anoche se acostó adormir sin comer, es normal que el estomago le gruña de manera agresiva.

‒ Buenos días‒. Les dedica una sonrisa sincera.

‒ Eren cariño, por fin bajas, no te había visto en que momento entraste. Buenos días para ti también ¿qué tal dormiste? ‒. Hanji toma asiento en la silla frente a la Eren y recarga sus brazos de manera juguetona formando una V invertida esperando la contestación de la persona que a comenzado a considerar de su familia desde su primer año en esa casa.

‒Supongo que bien, los sueños malos dejaron de asustarme desde hace semanas.

‒ Eso me alegra. Hacia tiempo que no dormías bien por las pesadillas, que no te dejaban descansar. ¿Te sientes bien?

‒ Solo con mucha hambre señorita Hanji.

‒ Ahg, y ahí vamos de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que dejes de llamarme señorita? Me hace sentir demasiado joven.

‒ Pues si te dice Señora te vas a sentir muy vieja‒. El señor Erwin rompe ambos huevos en el sartén y comienza los preparativos para la malteada de chocolate de cada mañana.

‒Guarda silencio Erwin, tu con la comida, yo con Eren‒. Erwin mueve la cabeza afirmativamente y continúa su trabajo con el desayuno. Mientras Eren trata de pensar en como hacer para resolver los problemas de matemáticas que no logro hacer el día pasado‒. Eren, ¿Qué te parece si solo me llamas Hanji? Suena menos formal y así estamos un poco más a gusto, a Erwin también le gustaría. ¿O no?

‒ Hanji tiene razón Eren, solo tienes seis años, no seas tan formal, llámanos por nuestro nombre.

El mencionado solo agacha la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, porque eso es lo que tiene, las mejillas se le han pintado de rojo por la sangre y las manos le tiemblan. Comenzó a ocupar los honoríficos por el hecho de que le ofrecieron su casa, eso para el significa mucho más de lo que ellos pensaban, por ese motivo les tenia tanto respeto que a veces les dedicaba algún momento para observarlos y les llamaba por "señor" y "señorita", no quería perderles el respeto, pero si ellos selo pedían para estar en un ambiente mejor era más que obvio que el aceptaría.

‒Lo voy a… intentar… Hanji y… Erwin.

A la castaña se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rosto de solo escuchar su nombre sin el tedioso "señorita", realmente el que Eren le dejara de llamar así alegraba demasiado, no le pediría que de un momento a otro le llamara "madre" o "mamá" porque sería imposible y muy egoísta, pero si deseaba escuchar esas palabras de su boca, le daría tiempo, el que fuera necesario para poder tener el gusto de que le nacía a Eren y no le obligaba.

Por su parte Erwin también deseaba lo mismo, escuchar un "papá" de los labios de Eren era un sueño que se estaba acercando, por que el "señor" también lo hacia sentir demasiado viejo.

Tanto Hanji con Erwin habían acordado en que le darían tiempo necesario a Eren para desenvolverse con ellos; y aunque el primer año no fue uno de los mejores, ayudo mucho a que Eren comenzara a hablar más con ambos. Ese primer año estuvo lleno de pesadillas, pocas eran las veces que Eren dormía con tranquilidad; estuvo lleno de silencio y de muchos insomnios por parte de las tres personas, tuvieron que recurrir a melatonina para hacer que Eren durmiera por la menos tres horas seguidas, para después pelear para conseguir supresores, porque a Eren se le había adelantado el celo por cuatro años gracias a la tortura del hospital. Todos esos días sirvieron para que al comienzo de año, después de desvelos, peleas con el hospital, discusiones con los abogados para la adopción de Eren y la gran pelea que se ocasiono entre los distritos por varios omegas desaparecidos dieran como resultados que Eren abrazara a Hanji por primera vez en desde que la vio, después de eso las pesadillas comenzaron a desaparecer hasta ser casi nulas, aun así no quitaba el hecho de que siguieran presente aun.

Ese segundo año mecho mejor de lo que pensaron, Eren comenzó a curiosear en los libros de Erwin hasta que este le regalo algunos para su lectura, tiempo después comenzó a llamar a Hanji como "señorita" y después "señorita Hanji", hablaba de sus días de escuela y un poco de los libros que leía, era un gran avance ese segundo año y ahora era aun mejor si se dejaba de llamar "señor" o "señorita" las personas que le ofrecieron hogar.

‒ ¡Muy bien Eren! A comer y a la escuela.

Hanji Zöe y Erwin Smith, dos betas que adoptaron a un omega después de la caída de la zona Rose, lugar experimental de omegas, se calculo que alrededor del 80% de los omegas barones y mujeres morían por no aguantar el "tratamiento" que les tenían planteado y solo el 20% resultaba vivo de tanto maltrato y estudios, de ese porcentaje solo el 5% salía positivo en la fertilidad después de tantos químicos en el cuerpo, el restante era sometido a mas tratamientos y más experimentos para la fertilización máxima. Eren Jeagar pertenecía a ese 5% que era fértil y que por suerte, lograron rescatar antes de que lograran someterlo a más maltrato.

Pero así como existía la zona Rose, existen aun dos más que no son encontradas, la zona Shina y la María una de las más poderosas. Después de dos años se sigue sin saber algún dato de estas además de que siguen desapareciendo Omegas y que seguramente son llevados a alguna de estas dos zonas de tortura.

 _Gracias por leer_

 _-Leeren.-_


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

 ** _Empapado y lleno de lodo,_**

 ** _Así te recuerdo._**

El bote de cajeta en sus manos se comienza ha agotar con cada cucharada en su boca, el sabor empalagoso se le comenzó a marcar en el paladar desde la quinta cucharada llena de su caramelo favorito; hay botes de helado que yacen tirados en una esquina del cuarto como si no hicieran un estorbo más en el lugar; las envolturas de dulces debajo de la cama, sobre su buro y regados por la cama hacen ver aun peor el lugar; ahora hay que sumarle el gran desastre de ropa regada por su el suelo y sus miles de papeles llenos de dibujos fuera de sus carpetas que hacen ver al lugar como un completo tiradero de basura.

Nuestro castaño sostiene su libro en manos entretenido con la historia que hace tiempo quería leer, la trama y los diálogos de los personajes le atraen de manera obsesiva cómo para dejar a todo a su alrededor lleno de basura y tal vez con una que otra manzana ya en proceso de descomposición porque no le dieron ganas de seguir comiéndosela y la única manera que encontró de deshacerse de ella fue arrojarla a una esquina de su cuarto, más fácil, así ya no tiene que levantarse de su cama, seguramente Hanji le regañaría si entrara al lugar cuando regresara, se encargara de limpiar cuando vuelva de la escuela.

El despertador de gato le interrumpe en su lectura, él lo apaga lo más rápido que puede para volver a su lectura, sin darse cuenta ya se le ha pasado la noche entera leyendo y no a dormido ni un poco en todo ese tiempo, extrañamente no siente deseos de dormir o cansancio, tal vez sea porque el azúcar de la cajeta los dulces consumidos le han subido la azúcar desapareciendo todo rastro de sueño, algo semejante al café, solo que es dulce porque a él no le gusta el café.

Vuelve a meter su cuchara en la cajeta y espera a que en algún momento el personaje principal de su libro decida abrir la puerta del sótano y encuentre al alma encerrada que llevan escondido ahí desde hace cinco años listos listo para llevarse a la primer alma que abra la puerta. Su personaje abre la puerta lentamente mientras él se lleva la cajeta a la boca, se imagina el crujido de la cerradura de la puerta mientras él comienza a ver borroso; el personaje abre la puerta lentamente y Eren trata de no ceder ante sus ojos; dentro del sótano se ven ojos rojos brillan en la oscuridad, Eren comienza a cerrar uno de sus ojos, después de todo tanta azúcar no le puede quitara el sueño por lo que resta del día; su personaje escucha la voz de una mujer lamentándose dentro de la oscuridad y entonces…

‒ ¡EREN! ¡DESPIERTA! ‒. Nuestro castaño reacciona al sonido de la puerta azotarse de un golpe abriendo los ojos para darle la bienvenida a los mareos por no dormir lo suficiente a los siete años y comer no más que solo comida chatarra en ese tiempo‒. ¡Ya regrese!

‒ Hanji… no me siento bien.

‒Patrañas tuyas mi niño, es hora de darle un gran abraso a… ‒. Por lo que Eren alcanza a ver, su tutora a tenido los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo pues no le dice nada por el desastre de su cuarto hasta que entro de lleno y patea por accidente el primer bote de helado que se le atraviesa en su camino‒. Eren cariño… ¿Me puedes explicar… de donde salió todo este desastre?

‒ De la nevera y de los dulces que Mike me mandado por correo‒. Pasa saliva y trata de abrir los ojos sin sentir los mareos de nueva cuenta, algo imposible ya que apenas abre uno la cabeza le comienza a martillar de golpear y las nauseas le van a la garganta mezclándose con el empalago de la cajeta‒. Hanji… no me siento bien.

‒Eren… ¡Vas a limpiar este desastre justo en este momento! ‒. Antes de que su tutora termine de dar las instrucciones de lo que se supone que tendría que hacer cada día, él ya se a adelantado a su baño antes de ensuciar aun más el lugar y sacar todo el montón de calorías que se a metido en una sola noche, los mareos y el empalago de la cajeta le obligan a regresar cada galleta, helado y dulce que se ha comido; aun dentro de eso el sueño es de gran ayuda para que continúen con su cabeza empinada en el retrete y regresar cada cosa que se ha comido de la nevera a la alacena.

Por otra parte, Hanji no deja de mirar tanto desastre tratando de asimilar que en una semana ese pequeño omega ya a hecho de las suyas sin su presencia, no quiere ni imaginar como es que debe de estar su cuarto y el desastre que debe de haber en la cocina al hacer un intento de comida, Erwin no es el más apto para hacer de comer.

Aun así, pesar de que ella dejo la comida suficiente para una semana entera, Eren y Erwin no dudaron en hacer de comer y al intento casi quemar la casa por completo, sus intentos fueron en vano porque lo que antes eran servilletas para limpiar ahora ya se encuentran tostadas por el fuego, seguramente alguno de los dos hombres lo ha dejado cerca de la flama mientras cocinaban.

‒ ¡Si te enfermas del estomago lo vas a tener bien merecido! Deje mucha comida en el congelador como para que te la pases comiendo dulces que vienen desde Shiganshina y helado que pueden ya a ver pasado de la fecha de caducidad‒. Hanji se coloca desde el marco de la puerta y observa como su pequeño sigue sacando todo lo que se comió, aun no puede creeré que después de tratar de educarlo con unos ámbitos alimenticos saludable, en una sola semana todo se valla a la basura porque cierta persona mayor no ha puesto de su parte‒. ¿¡Donde esta Erwin!? ‒. Eren levanta la mano tratando de señalar el cuarto de la castaña, esta solo comprende con el hecho de que Eren apunte a su espada y sale a su búsqueda ignorando por completo el estado de actual de su pequeño‒. ¡Erwin! ¡Señor don cejas! ¡Me vas a explicar porqué demonios no se comportaron!

Después de todo, Hanji no había cambiado nada en esa semana fuera de su hogar por cuestiones de trabajo.

Seguramente Eren tendría un dolor de estomago por lo que restaba de la semana todo por no fijarse en la fecha de caducidad del helado y sería obligado a comer nada más que brócoli por Hanji para desinfectar su cuerpo completo de tantas porquerías que se había comido.

Erwin por su lado tendría el mismo castigo que Eren, tal vez esta vez las amenazas de Hanji al depilarle las cejas fuera más enserio que antes.

Y aunque Eren negara las preguntas del _"¿Me extrañaron?"_ por cada brócoli que le daría a comer, la realidad era que una por completo diferente. Hanji se había convertido en una persona de suma importancia en la vida de Eren y esa semana sin ella fue la más larga y la más fría que pude tener desde hacía dos años.

Claro, nunca se lo diría a la cara.

—◊—◊—◊—◊—◊—

—Entonces, díganme todo, necesito un reporte de toda la basura que se metieron en la semana—. Hanji toma asiento frente a las dos personas que dejo por una semana, uno aun con los mareos y el empalago en la garganta y el otro con el sueño en los ojos, probabilidades de caer dormido sobre la mesa y un dolor de cabeza por no haber dormido desde los últimos tres días, Hanji no lo culpa por esa parte, el trabajo es trabajo y Erwin siempre lo a cumplido, pero el hecho de que dejara a Eren a su suerte ya es otro caso, por esa misma razón le a parado de la cama a la fuerza obligándolo a sentarse en la mesa de la sala para exigir al menos dos explicaciones del estado de Eren—. ¿Erwin? ¿Algo que quieras decir?

—Explica porque llegaste antes de lo previsto—. Apenas logra decir algunas palabras para ganar tiempo en buscar una respuesta lógica y no llegar al punto de sacar de quicio a Hanji.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pedí, pero ya que preguntas: pasaron unos problemas en la jefatura de policía, al final de resolver el gran revoltijo de papeles dimos con el tipo al cual buscábamos, fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera era necesaria para la investigación, digamos que estaba de relleno. Al dar con la localización ya era pan comido, así que regrese y nadie dijo nada cuando me vio irme, y aquí estoy sin problemas. Ahora, ¿Pueden decirme lo que pedí? —. Coloca sus manos en su forma preferida: manos en su barbilla formando una V invertida y la cabeza un poco gacha ocultando su sonrisa en sus manos; a Eren siempre le a gustado esa pose de Hanji, aunque nunca se lo ha dicho para él esa es la mejor pose de su castaña.

Erwin no dice nada, a pesar del tiempo ganado no ha pensado en una buena respuesta, suspira resignado y cierra los ojos para caer dormido, y entonces, una pequeña voz sale de su costado.

—Solo… comimos lo que dejaste… la comida de mi cuarto es por mi parte y lo que había, tal vez Mike también tenga que ver… pero fuera de eso, no fue más de lo que había.

Hanji se queda sin palabras que decir, nunca espero que Eren fuera el que terminara por dar explicaciones, ahora habla mucho más que antes pero su timidez hacia las personas se le cuelga cual demonio a sus tobillos, tal vez con el tiempo valla desapareciendo. La castaña sonríe bajo sus mano y Eren lo alcanza a ver, por un momento piensa que se liberaron del castigo, pero entonces Hanji habla.

—Gracias Eren, al menos ya hay algo que sé— suspira y toma aire como si hubiera contado un largo chiste sin gracia—. Aun así, ambos se quedaran sin nada de dulce por lo que resta del año—. Ahora Eren es el que suspira, no pensaba que fuera tan liviano su castigo—. Y nada de libros por lo que resta del mes.

Y entonces a Eren se le va el aire de los pulmones y en un intento por respirar termina ahogándose con su propia saliva.

—Nada de aparatos electrónicos—. Ahora Erwin es quien reacciona, pero en vez de ahogarse se deja caer ante el sueño y termina por dormirse, ya no tiene fuerzas para discutir sobre su castigo o negociar por ello, que Eren sea quien negocie—. Sobre todo, nada de negocios.

Negocios a la mierda.

— ¿Hablas en serio Hanji?—. Eren pide a sus dioses que sea mentira.

—Muy en serio mi niño—. Hanji sonríe de oreja a oreja y se termina por levantar de la mesa y tomar su bolso de un costado de la silla—. Tengo que salir unas horas, voy a la secretaria. Limpia tu cuarto Eren, si no quieres más tiempo sin lectura. Los veo después mi niño.

Lo único que puede hacer es ver como Hanji sale de la cocina y lo último que escucha entes de dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa es la cerradura de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Ahora si, bienvenido sea el golpe en su frente contra la madera.

Se queja en sus adentro aunque acepta la responsabilidad por completo, a su lado Erwin esta dormido dejando caer su cabeza en la silla, la boca un poco abierta y sus suspiros se convierten en pequeños ronquidos; a Eren le parece algo graciosa la manera en como se encuentra.

 _"Lo han desnucado"_

Suelta una pequeña risita y decide hacer lo que Hanji le ha pedido, no piensa alargarse más el castigo y el suplicio.

Antes se subir por las escaleras hacía su cuarto se detiene a ver por la ventana de la cocina y divisa a lo lejos una nube gris negruzca a lo lejos, seguro que lloverá, piensa por momentos y un pensamiento de advertencia le asalta la mente. La lluvia nunca le ha sido de gran amiga, la lluvia es mala en su pequeño mundo de siete años.

 ** _"_** ** _Mejor el sol que la lluvia"_**

Dentro de su mente resuena la voz familiar, pero la no saber de quien es la termina por ignorar y subir las escaleras como rayo.

 ** _"_** ** _Mejor no tener a alguien especial si lo vas a perder"._** Y ahí esta de nuevo.

—Cállate, tú no sabes nada—. Cuando menos se lo espera termina por contestarse en un pequeño susurro.

 ** _"_** ** _Cállate, mejor deja de llorar"_**

—¡No estoy llorando!

 ** _"_** ** _¿No extrañas a tus papás?"_**

—¡No te importa!, ¡cállate, cállate, cállate! —. Lleva sus manos a sus cabellos y corre a su cuarto en busca de refugio, termina por entrar de golpe y cerrar la puerta de igual manera para hacerse ovillo sobre ella.

 ** _"_** ** _No llores"_**

—No molestes.

La cabeza le taladrea y el dolor en sus manos se vuelve presente, pero lo que le importa más es no despertar a Erwin y ocasionar problemas de más. Ella la se había ido, esa voz ya no había vuelto.

¿Por qué ahora?

 ** _"_** ** _¡Eren!"_**

Entre suspiros desesperados y quejidos de dolor que llenan su habitación recuerda que no ha dormido en toda la noche y que necesita dormir de una buena vez o mañana ocasionará problemas con Hanji para levantarlo. Termina por rendirse al sueño siendo la última medida de precaución para matar a la voz desconocida dentro de él.

Al final no limpio su cuarto en lo absoluto.

—◊—◊—◊—◊—◊—

Lo primero que le despierta de golpe es el trueno fuera de su cuarto, hace retumbar las ventanas y parte del suelo, su cuerpo tiembla en conjunto y abre los ojos de golpe. Fuera de la casa esta lloviendo como nunca antes había visto, ve uno y otro rayo desde dentro, sonríe al pensar que el cielo se esta cayendo.

Lo siguiente que escucha es el celular de Erwin desde la cocina hasta que de repente se para la sonata de aviso de llamada, tal vez haya contestado.

Eren se levanta y recuerda que su cuarto sigue siendo un tiradero y que Hanji le regañara cuando regrese, tal vez hasta ya este en casa desde hace horas, tan solo con pensarlo recoge su cuarto lo más que puede y entonces el timbre de la puerta le interrumpe por momentos para escuchar el "Yo voy" de Erwin o Hanji, pero nadie habla, solo el timbre y el sonio de la puerta abriéndose.

Se preocupa.

Deja la bolsa de basura y su desastre de lado para salir corriendo dirección a la puerta, tan solo pensar que algo a pasado ya le carcome el interior.

Pensamientos negativos le llenan por dentro hasta llegar a la planta baja y ver a Hanji con un paraguas, la ropa mojada y solo una playera encima sin su chamarra desde el otro lado de la puerta. Dentro esta Erwin dándole la "bienvenida" a su esposa y haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver lo que hay entre ambos.

Ahí parado a solo dos pasos de la puerta yace a un niño un poco más bajo que Eren, con la chamarra de Hanji sobre su cabeza y sin zapatos, su cabello se acerca aun negro por toda el agua y la suciedad que trae encima, su camisa blanca parece más un gris mal gastado, esta roto y en pedazos, por donde se mire ese pequeño no muestra alguna partícula de miedo si no acercándose más a una de sospecha y alivio se puede decir que esta mirando hacia la nada.

—Eren cariño—. La primera en hablar en Hanji, sonríe de manera nerviosa y preocupan, Eren solo la ha visto así una vez y sabia que su significado era de que las cosas se complicarían por un largo tiempo—. No pensé que fueras a bajar por tu cuenta, porqué no subes y hablamos en unos momentos ¿Sí cari-

—Hanji… ¿Quién es él? — Eren se le adelanta y busca una respuesta. Hanji vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez en decir en una respuesta entra a la casa he impulsa a su pequeño acompañante a entrar. Fuera de la casa se ve un rayo y cae el trueno tiempo después, esta vez Eren lo ignora.

—Eren… él… mmmm…—. Hanji se queda sin palabras al recordar que ni ella misma sabe el verdadero nombre del pequeño.

—Él se quedara con nosotros un tiempo Eren—. Erwin se adelanta—. Sube a tu cuarto, te explicaremos después….

Entonces entre la explicación e Erwin y el nerviosismo de Hanji sale la respuesta que Eren buscaba.

—Levi…. Me llamo Levi…

Hanji y Erwin le miran al pequeño desde arriba esperando que diga algo más hasta que Eren se adelante de nuevo.

—Hola Levi, mi nombre es Eren.

—Eren…

—Levi…—. Y Eren ríe.

* * *

 _Y_ _así es como se me pasa la actualización de cada semana por casi un mes,_

 _sorry ;;-;; tratare de actualizar más seguido, promesa de... de YO_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Leeren_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

* * *

 ** _Momento de v_** ** _ergüenza,_**

 ** _Momento de cariño,_**

 ** _Pero siempre con una sonrisa._**

 ** _._**

Un latido por cada paso al bajar las escaleras, la emoción y la euforia le llenaban el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, los segundos que iban transcurriendo solo aumentaban las ganas de hacer pasar a Hanji y a su invitado sorpresa al interior de la casa. Un escalón a tras y luego otro, seguidos de una carrera escalera abajo para que al final de su recorriendo sus desconfiables pies le hicieran la traición menuda y le dejaran caer boca bajo en el piso frente al marco de la puerta.

—Eren, cariño. No le des una primera mala impresión a Levi, por favor—. La voz de Hanji le hizo regresar a conciencia de su posición actual y su aspecto físico en general, recordando de primera que hace unos minutos terminaba de despertar de un sueño no tan favorecedor y llevaba consigo la cara de adormilado, tal vez con un poco de saliva en la cara y alguna lagaña en sus parpados; recordando seguido de que estuvo hecho ovillo en el asqueroso piso de su cuarto lleno de basura y pegajoso de dulces, helado, llevando consigo un ligero olor a podrido por alguna comida que a sido escondida en algún rincón. Eren no supo el porqué de su sonrojo repentino y mucho menos la razón de irse a esconder al baño más cercano por un invitado que él ni siquiera conocía hasta hace apenas tres minutos.

—Bueno Levi, ese chico es Eren—. La voz de Erwin nació del silencio dejado tras el golpe de la puerta de baño—. A veces… solo es así, no te guíes por las primeras impresiones.

Y el chico no contesto.

—Tienes que darte un baño—. Hablo Hanji—. Arriba al fondo a la derecha hay otro baño, entra y quítate todo el lodo de encima, yo te llevare ropa en unos minutos. Por cierto, evita entrar la cuarto que esta a un costado, no creo que te agrade el desorden que Eren tiene dentro. ¿Está bien?

A pesar del pequeño intento por hacer que el nuevo residente hablara no rindiera frutos este hizo caso a las instrucciones de la castaña y se encamino a las escaleras por donde antes un omega había tropezado por la emoción inentendible de hace unos momentos. Subió escalón por escalón como si en algún momento alguno se fuera a romper y le dejara caer en algún vacío de donde no podría escapar. Pero claro, las escales no tenían nada en su contra ni él con ellas, ni con la casa o las personas dentro de ella. Aun así ¿Por qué tenia sus sentidos alertas a lo que pasara?

…

Llevaba aproximadamente tres minutos desde que Levi había cerrado la puerta para ducharse cuando Erwin comenzó a poner cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Me puedes explicar de dónde salió nuestro "residente"? —. Enfatizo la palabra "residente". Se le había informado sobre cierta persona que se quedaría en casa, pero en realidad nunca imagino que fuera un niño apenas un año mayor que Eren y con tal estado físico deplorable, puede que la playera rasgada que traía sobre si ocultara su cuerpo, pero sus brazos al descubierto, los pómulos negros y su delgado cuello mostraban lo delgado que se encontraba a tal punto que Erwin llego pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, habría desarrollado anemia.

—De mi trabajo. Y se llama Levi, Erwin.

—Ya, me has dicho por teléfono que tenías una sorpresa de tu trabajo, pero no que era un niño de nueve años.

—Haagg… —. Por desgracia no tenía muchas maneras de defenderse más que decirle la verdad a Erwin, pero ahí había un gran problema: que ella ni siquiera sabía cual era la verdad entre todo eso, pues lo que sabía hasta el momento solo eran migajas de todo lo que había pasado en realidad—. Mira Erwin, ¿Recuerdas cual era la zona de donde rescataron a Eren?

—Y ahí vas con los rodeos de nuevo. Claro que la recuerdo, la zona Rose; desapareció hace unos años gracias a alguna explosión. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Levi?

—Cuando las personas dentro fueron rescatadas se encontraron algunos reportes y las instrucciones de los tratamientos, entre todos ellos aparecieron cinco listas donde estaban los nombres de todas las personas dentro, por consiguiente se descubrió que solo se encontró al 80% de todos ellos. Los sobrantes de ellos fueron clasificados como desaparecidos o muertos durante la explosión, dejaron el caso cerrado en ellos y siguieron con las investigaciones de la zona Shina.

—Espera, espera. Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi pregunta.

—Cállate y escucha que no he acabado—. El tic tac del reloj resonaba en la habitación carcomiéndole las ansias a ambas personas, sobre todo a una castaña que trataba de resumir lo que había pasado hace años para que una sola persona entendiera cuanto desorden había en la jefatura y como todo se estaba conectando mientras ella relataba lo que conocía—. Algo que no se explico era el porque de esas personas desaparecidas, la mayoría contenía un gen especial entre los demás, algo de AOD.

— ¿Y eso significa…?

— ¡Por Dios Erwin! Aun no lo sé, nadie lo sabe—. La beta tomo sus cabellos en desesperación por no comprender ni ella misma de lo que hablaba—. Aquí el caso es; que en esas listas estaba el nombre de Levi como Viren23 y justamente a lado esta el nombre de Eren como Viren23.

—Haber Hanji, en conclusión: me estas tratando de decir que Levi tiene algo que ver con Eren.

— ¡SI!

—Pero eso no explica el porque tiene que estar aquí—. Respiro profundo tratando de controlar el gritar por una respuesta.

—Erwin… —. Hanji cerro los suspiro hasta sacar todo el aire dentro provocando un pequeño mareo al abrir los ojos y mirar directo a Erwin esperando que aceptara la decisión que ya había tomado hace unas horas justo al ver a Levi arrinconado en una de las celdas de contención, lleno de lodo y estando apunto de romperse en pedazos; Levi necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara en ese momento, y ese alguien fue una Beta que a penas leyó el archivo de registro/destino sobre su mesa, tramito lo necesario para llevarlo a su hogar. Era más que claro que no dejaría aun humano pasar por más de lo que ya era suficiente—. Quiero adoptar a Levi.

…

¿Cuán probable era que se quedara ahí por la noche entera? Más aun ¿Cuan probable seria que le recibieran con brazos abiertos en ese lugar, cuando él ni siquiera quería estar ahí? En definitiva nunca.

Que él recordara, los alfas nunca eran bien recibidos por los betas a más que se les fuera pagado o fueran un "Pet" de algún alfa puro. Ellos son criaturas que eran despreciados por cualquier raza, incluso por los de su misma clase, ya fuera alfa, beta o omega siempre era la misma situación, los alfas no eran bienvenido si no controlaban sus instintos frente a las demás clases, y Levi no era el mejor en auto controlarse. En cinco años de su vida nunca hizo el intento de suprimir a la bestia dentro, en todo caso, si lo lograba se significaría dejarse someter ante aquellos que odiaba, ya no estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer de nueva cuenta.

Era posible que aquella persona que le acogió en su casa solo fuera para obtener información sobre su encierro en la zona Shina, cómo es que había escapado, cómo es que seguía vivo, por que no hablaba sobre su encierro en aquel lugar. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que él no lo recordaba, que también había pasado por la catarsis mental como todos los demás omegas en experimentación; todo sería distinto. Porque en efecto, el no recordaba nada sobre los cinco años pasados en su vida dentro de la zona Shina.

Sin embargo ahí estaba; de frente en un espejo que abarcaba toda una pared, viéndose de pies a cabeza, observando cada rincón sucio de su cuerpo: su playera blanca llena de rasgaduras y tomando un color gris por la lluvia fuera que le había empapado y la tierra que le salpico un carro por la calle; su cabello azabache lleno de nudos por la nuca y mal cortado de todas partes, lleno de tierra y un ligero olor a grasa; su delgado cuerpo que se llegaba a ver un hueco entre muslo y muslo, los huesos de sus rodillas podían chocar si el lo quisiera, sus pómulos muy resaltados y un color cercano a un blanco en la piel, a estas alturas se pregunto cómo es que seguía vivo, o cómo es que no había espantado a aquella loca que con verlo en la celda de contención había liberado un grito de éxtasis.

Se apresuro a quitarse la rasgada playera y meterse al agua tibia de la regadera, pero apenas y descubrió su cabeza de aquel trapo quedo petrificado con la imagen frente a sus ojos: la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba con heridas hechas por algún objeto filoso, algunas partes se encontraban color morado echas por lo que parecía un cinturón o algún látigo, el notorio de los huesos de sus costillas y la cicatriz de una cocedura pegada a su cadera le hacia parecer más un esqueleto en vida que un ser humano.

Paseo su mano por los huesos de cadera para irla ascendiendo por las curvaturas de sus costillas y tocar el collar de huesos en su pecho.

Sintió asco de si mismo.

Se odio en ese momento

Quiso acabar con su vida.

Si le hubiera dado el tiempo suficiente, tal vez unos cuantos minutos más y el mismo se eliminaría, pero justo antes de que corriera el tiempo a su muerte la puerta del cuarto del baño se abrió dejando a la vista su cuerpo delgado y lastimado a cierto omega que solo había olvidado tocar la puerta para entrar y dejarle una muda de ropa lo suficientemente buena como para cubrirle en cuerpo entero.

El rubor en las mejillas del pequeño Eren salieron de inmediato dejándole ver su vergüenza y la impresión de ver a su invitado de cuerpo pequeño. Ojala la reacción del alfa hubiera sido algo similar a Eren, pero no, porque para él el que le vieran de cuerpo desnudo y lastimado no era novedad ni del diario, simplemente no le importaba, tal vez fuera por todo el tiempo en los laboratorios o solo por falta de vergüenza.

De inmediato Eren reacciono.

—P-p-p-per-don… yo… em…yo…—. Nuestro pequeño omega agacha la mirada al piso buscando que tal vez alguna de las baldosas le diga cómo tiene que actuar de ahora en adelante. Fuera del bochorno que actualmente pasaba y la vergüenza de estar ahí, se arrepentía por a ver invadido la privacidad del alfa, puede que no le gustara que vieran aquel cuerpo, que aunque Eren solo lo vio unos pequeños segundos, pudo saber que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

¿Ahora cómo se disculparía?

—Eres Eren ¿verdad?—. Levi ya había ganado terreno—. Deja la ropa en el canasto y vete.

—Yo… si… claro—. De algún lugar de su cuerpo logro sacar las fuerzas suficientes para no derretirse en vergüenza y hacer lo que su invitado de había indicado. Era lo único que tendría que hacer y salir de ahí dejando a la persona sola de nuevo, pero claro, su curiosidad y la culpabilidad le comenzaron a comer el alma justo cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta y huir de ahí—. Tú… tú eres Levi, ¿No es… así?

—Ya te había dicho mi nombre, sal del cuarto—. El alfa contesto de manera seca y cortante como la última vez, Eren llego a pensar en ese momento que tal vez su garganta necesitara un vaso de agua, así ya no sería tan seca, algo de miel le ayudaría, él mismo le prepararía una taza de té y le llevaría unas cuantas cucharas de miel cuando saliera del baño.

—Levi…yo… mmm

— ¡Te digo que salg… —. No tenía paciencia para omegas necios como Eren, si no fuera por el repentino dolor en las rodillas le hubiera gritado y sacado del cuarto sin algún arrepentimiento después. Tanto fue el dolor que dejo caer su cuerpo en las baldosas haciéndose ovillo de inmediato para tratar de calmar el dolor en un intento en vano—. Tch…

Eren por su parte actuó rápido tomando una de las tantas tinas de alrededor y llenándola de agua caliente de la misma regadera para llevarla a un costado de Levi y proseguir con lo que Hanji y Erwin le habían enseñado dos semanas después de haber llegado a su nuevo hogar: el cómo calmar los dolores de su cuerpo por si en algún momento no se encontraba alguno de los dos, ya que por ser omega y recién rescatado era propenso a que sus articulaciones doliera a diario ya fuera por las agujas de suero o la misma carencia de potasio en el cuerpo.

—Levi, necesito que entres al agua, te ayudare. Pero tienes que entrar—. Apenas el omega trato de tomar el hombro del alfa este reacciono de forma agresiva apartando las manos de Eren.

—No… me toques—. Lo comprendía, sabía lo que era pasar por esos dolores y sabía cómo el tacto de personas ajenas era detestable con solo un rose, no lo obligaría a tomar la mano de un no tan completo desconocido, pero si le haría entrar al agua.

—Está bien, no te tocare. Pero entra por favor, es necesario o el dolor empeorara.

— ¿Tú q-que puedes saber de esto? Lleva-s una vida común y corriente, no sabes na-da—. El alfa apretaba más sus rodillas contra su pecho tratando de disminuir el dolor en ellas, cosa que no daba resultados.

—Se lo que sientes, yo… vengo de la zona Rose. Hanji y Erwin me acogieron hace unos años, son las mejores personas que he conocido—. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a tratar de tocar a Levi con más delicadeza, esto vez el alfa no se negó al tacto—. Entra al agua por favor, confía en mí. Ya verás que el dolor pasara en unos momentos.

Tal vez fue por necesidad o porque el dolor se comenzó a expandir por sus piernas que se decidió a entrar al agua con la poca ayuda que le aceptaba a Eren, no le dejaría tocar más que los brazos y parte de la cadera, ese era su cuerpo y por más que lo odiara no dejaría que alguien más que no fuera él mismo le colocara una mano encima contra su voluntad.

—Espera ahí, ya vuelvo.

Segundos, tal vez unos cuantos minutos estuvo dentro del agua cuando comenzó a pensar que tal vez aquel omega no regresaría al cuarto de baño, le había dejado a su suerte dentro. El dolor en sus articulaciones había rebajado dentro del agua, pero nada quitaba que sintiera pequeñas punzadas en sus rodillas.

Cinco minutos.

Siete minutos.

Diez minutos.

Y nada.

Cuando se resignaría a que le habían dejado tirado un golpe azoto la puerta dejando ver a un cansado y frustrado Eren entrando al baño.

— ¡Tarde más de lo que pensaba! Perdona, perdona. No encontraba lo necesario—. Cerró la puerta a su espalda dejando a la vista un envase con pequeñas letras rojas adornando su exterior, un interior tocando el color marrón opaco, a Levi no le dio gran confianza ese objeto, había visto miles en su corta vida semejantes al que tenía enfrente y todos significaban algo malo, tal vez la llegada de inyecciones o algún producto de prueba en su piel. Reacciono agresivo queriendo mandar a volar el envase fuera del alcance de Eren—. Vamos tranquilo, no te hare nada—. Eren apenas alcanzaba a comprender el comportamiento del alfa, solo tenía que mantener la calma y esforzarse en Levi; al fin y al cavo él había vivido algo similar.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Según Hanji: una brujería de la vecina. Es dudosa su procedencia—. No sirvió para nada su intento de chiste pues Levi desconfió aún más del producto—. Pero no te preocupes, esta probado en mi cuerpo y más que ser una brujería es un remedio de dioses, si se puede decir así.

Eren destapo el envase colocando un poco de la consistencia dudosa en los dedos, jugo con ella un rato hasta que decidió comenzar a acercarla a las rodillas de Levi, este solo se alejó apenas sentir el frio de la mezcla en su piel. Eren reacciono y trato de tocarlo con cariño, era seguro que aquello dolería por las siguientes noches, experiencia propia, con sumo cuidado comenzó a sobar la zona con sus pequeñas manos hasta tal punto que el alfa dejara la tensión en su cuerpo y dejara que Eren terminara su trabajo, el omega solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—Se ven dolorosas—. Dijo Eren. Levi sabía a qué se refería.

—No lo son.

—Sabes, tengo mi propio remedio para estas cosas y solo porque eres tú te lo daré sin nada a cambio—. Sonrió juguetón y levanto uno de sus dedos hasta dar con su barbilla y hacer un gesto de selección—. Pero shhh, es un secreto.

Antes de que Levi comprendiera a que se refería todo eso Eren ya se le había adelantado tomando una de sus manos y levantarla entre el agua, observo las heridas por unos pequeños momentos y llevo los nudillos del alfa a su boca depositando un pequeño beso en cada uno y decir al terminar sus palabras mágicas.

—Dolor dolor, vete lejos—. Levi se quedó sin palabras creándose miles de preguntas sobre el omega—. Ya no duele tanto ¿Verdad? —. Y él contesto con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo—. Me alegra.

Extrañamente la sonrisa que dio Eren en ese momento logro relajar el cuerpo de Levi casi por completo, dándole una calidez y una tranquilidad que hacía años que no experimentaba. Extrañamente cada beso dado en sus nudillos le comenzaba a quemar el dolor en sus heridas haciendo que se olvidara que existían cortadas en todo su cuerpo.

Tal vez por primera vez en mucho tiempo Levi se sentía seguro frente a una persona de salida sonrisa.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _-Leeren-_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

* * *

 _ **Miel, menta y algo de tranquilidad.**_

De todas las situaciones posibles, esta era una que a Eren le rondaba la cabeza desde el momento en que se encontraba con el alfa: que Levi entrara a su habitación y viera tal pocilga en la que Eren había convertido su espacio privado, tal vez pensaría que en esa casa no tendría hábitos de higiene o que el mismo Omega era alguien sucio y desinteresado en su aspecto. Otra situación posible fuera que negara entrar a aquel cuarto con posiblemente plaga de animales yendo a dormir con Hanji o en la sala; mala situación para su cuerpo, un sillón no le ayudaría para recuperarse de sus heridas, no le importaba lo que llegara a pensar del mismo Eren le importaba más su estado físico.

En conclusión: tenía que limpiar por completo su cuarto en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo para que su visitante no tuviera que ver el penoso descuido de Eren.

Tal vez por esos motivos una vez que termino de darle su hechizo magino a aquel Alfa y de ayudarle a entrar a la regadera, indicándole donde se encontraban los productos de aseo personal, salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño del primer piso por una escoba, un recogedor y una gran bolsa de basura.

— ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza Hanji? —. La voz de Erwin le llego a los oídos desde el cuarto de un costado—. Es un Alfa, nosotros unos Betas. De primera será casi imposible poder hacer que el juez te deje mandar el papeleo para la adopción.

 _¿Adopción?_

No era su objetivo escuchar la plática ajena, pero vamos, la curiosidad le picaba el estómago y lo único que podría hacer para detenerla era escuchar a aquellas personas especiales para Eren.

—Lo mismo dijiste de Eren y ve ahora, vive con nosotros, va a la escuela, tiene actividades entre semana, lleva una vida—. Hanji se escuchaba decidida con sus planes y Eren sabía que cuando se escuchaba de esa manera nadie podría pararla con palabras ni con acciones, era Hanji, la gran Hanji Zöe—. No será tan complicado.

—Hanji… Eren era un caso diferente, él es un Omega, fue más fácil que aceptara el papeleo, el tramite y el traslado. Para ellos era alguien menos que alimentar—. _Omega, Alfa, Beta, ¿Por qué nos afecta tanto las clases?_ —. Levi es un Alfa. Además, ¿Sabes al menos cómo reaccionaría Eren si se entera que alguien más viviría con nosotros?

Eren se quedó pensativo unos momentos sobre las palabras de Erwin, realmente no le desagradaba la idea de que hubiera un nuevo residente en la casa, aun si los Alfas tuvieran la capacidad de detectar el celo de un Omega, según las enseñanzas de Erwin, obedeciendo solo a los instintos, se decía que los alfas podrían controlarse a la perfección si se lo propusieran, así fuera un olor demasiado fuerte como para afectar a los Betas. El gran problema era que NINGÚN ALFA estaba dispuesto a tales actos, siempre sería mejor a su vista abusar de un Omega que tragarse los instintos. Eren creía que era más por el orgullo que alguna otra cosa.

Aun sabiendo todo ello al Omega no le molestaba, también existían los inhibidores, así que no todo el paquete caería sobre los hombros de Levi sino también sobre los de Eren, pero si de por sí ya ocupaba los inhibidores para su propio bien nada le costaba tomarlos por el bien de una persona ajena a él.

Además, fuera de las clases sociales del Alfa, Omega y Beta, Levi también era un ser humano, carne y hueso, que tenía sentimientos, también necesitaba un hogar.

—Tal vez tengas razón—. La voz de Hanji cambio sorpresivamente a una de tristeza y rendición, Eren dudo por unos minutos si realmente era la mujer con la que comía cada mañana—. Sabía que dirías algo así… Así que me ocupe del papeleo antes de venir a casa.

—Espera… ¿¡Qué!? —. En el rostro de Hanji una sonrisa dibujada y la misma voz de triunfo en su garganta habían vuelto, esta vez no se irían por más que Erwin viera solo los contras de la adopción.

— ¡Ay Erwin! —. La castaña soltó un largo suspiro y una gran sonrisa después de ello, tomo algunos papeles del fondo de su bolso y se los tendió a su acompañante, la hoja se podría leer en letras grandes y llamativas, _"SISTEMA DE ADOPCION. Distrito Trost"—._ Moblit está a la cabeza del distrito, ya me hecho una manita de ayuda en el papeleo, solo necesito tu firma y el tramite se llevara a cabo desde mañana.

Erwin mira los papeles con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de la delantera que le ha llevado a mujer frente a él.

La atmósfera se ha tornado incómoda para el Omega. Erwin se había quedado sin palabras ante ello, ¿Tan malo era adoptar a un Alfa? Usualmente siempre se espera que Erwin aceptara cualquier situación en la que Zöe llevara la delantera, tratándose aún más de una situación como aquella era seguro que no se negara, ayudarían a una persona y para ello el Beta nunca se negaba o dudaba demasiado. Sin embargo esta situación era diferente, Eren no lo comprendía, apenas a sus nueve años le era posible reconocer la diferencia de las clases.

 _"Soy un Omega, ¿Qué tiene de malo serlo?"_ Una de las tantas respuestas que le contestaba a sus compañeros de la escuela cuando estos le agredían o insultaban por su categoría, _"Tú eres un Beta y el también, ¿Qué tiene de diferente?"_ Tal vez si sus compañeros pudieran ocupar una neurona de su cerebro podría tratar de comprender que no importa en realidad las etiquetas si no la persona en cuestión, pero parecía que les costaba demasiado detenerse a pensar y solo atacaban a eran con más insultos y en el peor de los casos con golpes. Claro, Eren nunca se lo había dicho a Hanji, solo le ocasionaría problemas que era más que obvio que no eran necesarios.

La sala siguió en silencio por casi medio minuto, Eren solo estaba esperando la respuesta que daría Erwin y saldría disparado a arreglar su cuarto antes de que Levi terminara de bañarse.

—Nunca voy a lograr ganarte ¿Cierto? —. La voz del Beta sonó áspera y pesada, libero un suspiro de rendición, llevo una mano a su nuca y otra a sus ojos tratando de procesar rápidamente lo que haría—. Solo… hay que cuidarlo bien, parece que se romperá con un solo golpe, y hay que hablar con Eren sobre esto, tendremos que tener más cuidado con su celos en ahora en adelante.

Con eso dicho Hanji sonrió de oreja a oreja entregándole los papeles gustosa y Eren por fin yendo a terminar de limpiar su habitación.

 **◊—◊—◊—◊—◊—◊—◊—◊**

Reluciente.

Así es como se veía su cuarto.

Sonríe ante su gran trabajo, nunca creyó que podría limpiar su habitación en tan poco tiempo, nuevo récord para Eren. El chiquero que se encontraba hace diez minutos había desaparecido por un lugar limpio y lleno de libros a su alrededor, el olor a putrefacción era casi cubierto por el olor a lavanda que estaba en el lugar gracias al aromatizante que había colocado apenas comenzado, el piso reluciente y los libros ordenados de favoritos a odiados en su cabecera, piso y estantes, se podría decir que había más libros que ropa.

Contento por sus resultados obtenidos en poco tiempo, fue por el invitado de esa noche, apenas estar frente a la puerta de baño los nervios le comenzaron a carcomer la piel.

¿Y si su aspecto no estaba bien? Ya no le daba tiempo de arreglarse, además, ya era nueve de la noche, nadie se arreglaba a esas horas y menos con la lluvia que hacia afuera.

¿Y si no le agradaba? Era imposible ya habían hablado momentos antes, además no era como si Levi amara hablar con las personas.

¿Qué tal odiaba el olor a lavanda que había en el cuarto?

¿Si no le agradaban los libros?

¿Qué tal si tenía hambre? Tenía que bajar a preparar algo de comer.

Tal vez el tiempo que se le había pasado pensando en cuestiones sin lógica, pues el baño se abrió frente a él liberando una pequeña cortina de vapor .

 _"Igual a mis libros de terror."_

Pero claro, esa era su realidad, no un libro.

— ¿Levi? —. Susurro bajito al ver que nadie salía de dentro del cuarto, asomo la cabeza por la puerta apenas alcanzando a ver una silueta entre el vapor viéndose al espejo del cuarto de baño, Eren se armó de la poca valentía que tenía y entro de lleno al cuarto colocándose a un lado del Alfa, este apenas sentir alguien a lado suyo reacciono en defensa derribando a Eren de golpe colocando ambas de sus manos alrededor del cuello y amenazando con apretar el agarre si este intentaba hacer algo en su defensa. Al Omega el aire le comenzaba a hacer falta a sus pulmones apenas sintió el agarre y respirar era difícil en su posición, pero a pesar del mareo que ese estaba haciendo presente, solo contesto sacando una sonrisa de su boca.

—Tie-enes… que mos…trarme como hacer… eso—. Coloco sus manos en las del Alfa, alcanzándole a ver los ojos, jugó a saber de qué color eran, a simple vista podrían parecer un azabache oscuro, tal vez acercándose un poco al negro absoluto, pero había algo más en esos ojos, fuera del color o la poca luz que recibían, había ciertas emociones que Eren reconocía porque las había vivido en carne propia.

Enojo.

Euforia.

Rencor.

Pero sobre todo… _miedo_.

Un miedo que nunca se había tratado con manos amables, si no con agresiones e insultos transformando todo ese miedo en coraje suficiente como para lastimar a las personas que se atrevieran a ponerle un dedo encima.

Tal vez fue por esa razón que Eren fue incapaz de reaccionar agresivo y solo le devolvió una sonrisa amable tocando las manos del Alfa y soltando un suspiro.

Alguien que no se defendía, alguien solo esperaba lo que llegara el momento indicado para ser soltado. Para Levi era alguien estúpido y bobo; Eren el bobo, gran título para ese mocoso. Sus manos sintieron el cálido tacto del Omega recordando cómo había compartido con el su hechizo mágico, extrañamente los lugares tocados por el Omega solo lograban provocar alivio y un leve ardor en la zona.

¿Quién era Eren según Levi? Solo era un Omega más del montón, alguien que se dejaría guiar por los instintos y su celo, no había porque tener excepción en él, todo los Omegas eran iguales, así el hubiera ayudado con el dolor en sus articulaciones nada cambiaba como es que sería en realidad, alguien que solo buscaba con quien saciarse, había conocido miles de Omegas que ahora la impresión que tenia de ellos seria la misma para todos.

—Hey… Levi… —. Eren coloco las manos a los costados tratando de evitar algún ataque de pánico ante la situación, _"Respira, solo unos momentos"_ contaba de uno en uno mentalmente hasta calmar las ansias e hiperventilar hasta sufrir un ataque de pánico frente a su invitado especial, las terceras impresiones siempre era importantes—. No… puedo respirar… bien.

Y volvió a sonreír.

Sonrisas, malditas sonrisas.

¿Por qué sonreía ese maldito Omega?

Su vida estaba en las manos de un Alfa que no conocía. ¿Acaso no era suficiente razón para tratar de defenderse? Entonces…

¿Por qué tenía las manos a los costados en vez estar luchando por su vida?

 _"Estúpido Omega."_

— ¿Me podrías… soltar… por favor?

Tal vez fue por como lo dijo, o el dolor que comenzó a volver en sus articulaciones, porque no tenía tiempo que estar perdiendo con un mocoso como Eren, soltó el agarre a la garganta sentándose a un costado de viendo como el omega comenzaba a sobar su cuello y tomaba oxigeno de su alrededor poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes que colocarte algo de ropa nueva, no puedes estar con esa vieja y desgastada, te volverás a ensuciar—. Hizo un pequeño puchero al ver como Levi volvía a ocupar su ropa gastada en lugar de la que Eren le había llevado momentos antes—. Te ayudare a ponerte la ropa, pero quítate eso o tus heridas se infectaran, esa cosa esta llena de microbios, Hanji dice que se pueden meter a tu sistema y hacerte enfermar. Anda, te ayudare.

Tiende una mano hacia Levi, este en respuesta le mira sentado desde el piso, duda unos segundos pero termina por aceptar quedando de parado de golpe por el impulso de Eren, no se niega demasiado a las sugerencias de Eren de quitarse la ropa y colocar la nueva en el canasto de una esquina, el Omega le ayuda en cada acción con sumo cuidado de no tocar las heridas o hacer algo que provoque la furia del Alfa. Al final de colocar la última prenda Eren suspira aliviado de que todo haya ido bien y ahora vayan en dirección su cuarto.

— ¡EREN! ¡Mi pequeño! —. La voz de Hanji son desde el primer piso en cuanto vio a Eren de paso a su cuarto, abrió los sorprendida cuando vio a Levi yendo de tras de Eren y con cabeza gacha tan fácilmente, —. Hola Levi. Eren ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Levi?

—Ayudando—. Contesto con algo de risa en sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo? —. Preguntó aún más extrañada Hanji al escuchar a hablar a Eren tan normal, su acercamiento hacia las demás personas nunca era sencillo y ahora al ver aquello lo único que ocasiono fue preocupación y muchas dudas.

—Habías dicho que Levi necesitaba ayuda, así que ayude a sus heridas y a su cuerpo.

—No, yo dije que llevaras una muda de ropa a Levi y preguntaras si necesitaba algo, no que cuidaras sus heridas.

—Es lo mismo—. Entorno los ojos.

—Bueno, de todas maneras que bueno que le hayas ayudado. Pero, es hora de dormir, mañana tienes clases y Levi seguro está cansado. ¿O no Levi? —. El mencionado no contesto—. Él dormirá en la sala, mientras conseguimos otra cama donde pueda dormir mien-

—No, Levi dormirá en mi cama, en mi cuarto—. Interrumpió sacando una mirada de sorpresa en Hanji.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde es que dormirás?

—En el piso.

—Creo que sería mejor si-

—Sus heridas empeoraran si duerme en el sillón y el piso le hará mal el sus articulaciones por el frió, está diluviando fuera así que la temperatura bajara por la noche, dormirá en mi cama—. La Beta se quedó mirando de lejos al rostro de Eren, nunca le había puesto alguna replica a lo que dijera Hanji, sin en cambio esta vez fue diferente, no dudo mucho de que era buena señal de su desarrollo con ella y Erwin, así que solo asintió a lo que había dicho el Omega y le vio alejarse con Levi en dirección a su cuarto. Levi tal vez ayudaría a la situación en casa. Hanji sonrío de nueva cuenta dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina para contarle lo que había pasado a Erwin quien también reacciono con la misma impresión que Hanji.

Mientras tanto Eren comenzaba a explicar a Levi donde dormiría y como se suponía que funcionaban las cosas en la casa, desde rutinas hasta comidas y días de descanso, dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedirle lo que fuera. La plática de bienvenida se desvió en el momento en el que Levi comenzaba a tomar lugar en la cama aun con desconfianza y liberaba un quejido de dolor al recargar una mano en el colchón, Eren le escucho buscando el motivo del dolor, no fue muy necesario que buscara demasiado pues una pequeña gota de sangre se comenzaba deslizar desde el hombro del Alfa. Actuó impulsivamente tomando la mano de su invitado quien apenas sentir el tacto le alejo dando un golpe en la mano de Eren.

—No me toques.

—Pero tengo que ver tu herida o empeorara.

—Siempre sangran, déjala.

—Prometo no lastimarte, pero déjame ver.

—No.

—Hagamos un trato, si tú me muestras tu herida y me dejas curarla yo prometo dejarte en paz o que resta de la noche—. Eren suspiro, tal vez así le dejara atenderle. Solo vio como Levi alzaba la manga de la playera y dejaba ver la pequeña herida que tenía, no era como para alarmarse tanto como lo había hecho Eren, era apenas una cortadura de apenas dos centímetros y poco e profundidad, _"siempre sangran"_ eso había dicho, no había porque alarmarse, pero lo que no se podría pasar por alto era la marca de cicatrices en la muñecas del Alfa—. ¿Qué te paso? —. Alcanzo a rosar las marcas antes de que Levi jalara de nuevo la playera y las dejara ocultas bajo la tela.

—Supongo que solo quería descansar—. La voz misma voz apagada de hace momentos y luego en un leve susurro—…Ya no me queda nadie.

Eren entendió sus palabras. Aunque él no sabía lo que Levi había vivido en el laboratorio, tampoco lo forzaría a que le dijera con detalle que le había pasado, sabía a qué se refería y el objetivo de porque las había hecho.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer—. Hablo con voz ronca y dolida—. Ahora me tienes a mí y tienes a Hanji y a Erwin, las mejores personas que podría haber en este mundo, tienen un corazón tan grande como esta casa, así que… ya no estás solo.

Y luego silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más después de ello, lo siguiente que se logró hacer solo fueron leves movimientos y una tarareo inventado por parte de Eren para hacer que el momento no se volviera tan incómodo fuera de ello ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra.

Eren como le había dicho a Hanji: durmió en el piso abrazado a uno de sus peluches y una de sus cobijas sobre de si, no es como si el piso fuera lo más incómodo le agrada sentir frió en sus hombros y su espalda, así que no le importaba en realidad, así como tampoco le importaba que hubiera una persona más en su habitación. Esa noche durmió tranquilamente con un leve olor a menta en el aire, tal vez el aromatizante de lavanda era realmente de menta, se ocuparía de cambiarlo a la mañana siguiente. No tuvo pesadillas por una noche por suerte, se moriría de la vergüenza si Levi le escuchaba llorar o gritar en la noche.

Por otra parte, el Alfa se quedaba mirando al Omega en el piso, preguntándose como una persona podría sonreír sin una esfuerzo ante los demás, cómo es que podía liberar cierto brillo ante las personas. Hay luces puras que si te acercas te enciendes con ellas, quizá Eren sería una como ellas.

Por momentos se sintió celoso de Eren, él tenía una vida, él tenía personas que le querían, tenía un hogar y una familia ¿Por qué no podría tener al menos una cosa de ello? Él lo había perdido todo y tal vez lo peor de su situación en que no lograba recordar una sola cosa dentro del laboratorio o antes de entrar a ese lugar de dolor y tortura; no recordaba su vida, no recordaba si antes tenía un perro un gato, si su padre le traía regalos, cuál era su comida favorita o cual era su programa favorito, la amnesia le estaba carcomiendo la mente, más cuando no tenía un una sola imagen de su madre, una madre que seguro de habría protegido si le llevaban, que le había entregado todo su mundo a su niño para educarlo con principios.

¿Seguiría viva? Si era así entonces ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Habría tratado de buscar a Levi a toda costa? ¿Cómo sería su cabello, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus comidas diarias, su tono de voz, sus cantos?

¿Y si estaba muerta? Entonces al menos le gustaría saber dónde estaba la lápida de su madre, ir a darle algunas flores, tal vez contarle que había perdido la memoría pero por suerte lograba recordarla a ella, tal vez darle algunas lágrimas por no haberla protegido, decirle cuanto le extrañaba y la necesitaba en esos momentos.

Por unos momentos tuvo frustración por dentro que le hicieron tirar de su cabello y liberar un suspiro de pánico, pensó aún más las cosas y esforzó a la mente para recordar algo sobre su pasado, solo logrando convocar una escasa imagen sobre el interior del laboratorio y las personas dentro, más Alfas, más Omegas, personas desconocidas.

Miro a la ventana de un costado, la noche era fría y apenas era las diez.

El Omega se movió en el piso, dijo algunas palabras y volvió a abrazar a su peluche.

 _"Bobo Omega"_

Con eso últimos pensamientos y esperando que sus pesadillas no volvieran cerro los ojos convocando al poc sueño que le pudo llegar a los ojos. Soltó un suspiro, y volvió a tomar aire un leve olor a miel le llego a las fosas nasales, casi le provoca una mueca al pensar que le fastidiaría toda la noche pero la único que logro aquel aroma fue calmar aún más sus pensamientos y hacerle dormir apesr de todo.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas.

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **-Leeren-**_

 _ **PD: siento que esta vaina muy lento, tratare de hacer que avance más rápido.**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**_CAPITULO 5_**

* * *

 ** _Calidez humana, anhelo... y una nueva familia._**

Le recibió el sonido chirriante de un instrumento, por un momento pensó que sería algún audio de la casa, canciones que pondría la persona que le acogió, pero rectifico al escuchar los quejidos y maldiciones en plena melodía; no era un audio o la música para darle ambiente a su mañana era aquel Omega de la noche pasada que se encontraba en el cuarto frente a la habitación.

En el aire se percibe el aroma a miel.

Sigue escuchando la melodía, algunos tonos demasiado altos, algunos tonos desafinados, demasiadas equivocaciones, _"Mierda, que ya pare"_. Piensa que lo mejor es ocultar la cabeza bajo las almohadas y esperar a que termine el sufrimiento en sus oídos, pero en vez de enterrarse en las cobijas decide asomar un poco la cabeza por el marco de la puerta; sus pies tiemblan tan solo al ponerse de pie en el suelo, sabe que no tiene fuerzas y aun así decide saber cómo es el corredor de la casa pues la noche pasada no hizo más que mantener la cabeza gacha y seguir al Omega. Al llegar a la puerta lo primero que hace es comenzar a pensar si realmente hace bien en curiosear un poco, esa no es su casa, no es su hogar, aun así sabiéndolo sigue observando el piso de madera y la tapete blanco al otro extremo, una parte dentro suya quiere salir, mientras otra le está gritando que vuelva a dentro.

 _"No es seguro"_

 _"Tal vez realmente no lo sea"_

Entonces ya es cuando se da cuenta que a cruzado la barrera de la habitación y se encuentra en medio pasillo.

El vacío le comenzó a llegar al estómago junto con un sabor amargo en la garganta. La cabeza le dolió de poco a poco llevándose las pocas energías que tenía de esa noche, pensándolo bien, no había sido buena idea salir de la cama. La amargura de la garganta solo empeoraba más con el frío de la casa.

Y entonces la puerta frente a él se abrió dejándole ver ciertos ojos esmeralda juguetones y sorprendidos de verle ya despierto seguidos de una inclinación de mirada demostrando pena en cada acción siguiente ¿Cuándo había dejado de tocar? Se distrajo demasiado curioseando donde no debía, según su mente.

—Bue-buenos… días—. Se respiraban los nervios del Omega, aun así Levi no contesto más que con una mirada perdida en los ojos esmeralda, cosa que ponía los pelos de punta a Eren—. Creo que… e-el desayuno ya esta li-listo ¿Quieres comer?

Otra vez el silencio, le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a la mirada azabache del nuevo residente, pero su silencio… tal vez a ello nunca se acostumbre.

 _"¿Y si me escucho tocar?"_ Tan solo con pensarlo un pequeño rubor se le creo en las mejillas, su música no era buena, el sonido no era bueno, fallo en la mayoría de las notas. ¿Y si le desagrado su música? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando todo eso en estos momentos?

—¡Eren, baja a comer! —. Y ahí estaba la voz amiga de Hanji que le salvo de nueva cuenta.

—¡Ya voy! —. Respiró un poco tratando de pasar los nervios y liberarse de la mirada del Alfa que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Para su sorpresa reconoció el aroma a menta de la noche anterior, había olvidado quitar el aromatizante de la habitación, ya se encargaría de eso después del desayuno—. Vamos a desayunar ¿Si?

Y de nuevo sin contestación.

Eren fue el primero en actuar antes de que el Alfa reaccionara y entrara de nuevo a la habitación, tomó la mano de este y trato de "llevarlo" hasta la planta baja de su hogar, Levi estaba demasiado delgado como para decir que no tendría hambre a esa hora del día, tal vez Hanji abría preparado algo rico para la comida. Por su parte el Alfa trataba de poner resistencia que al final terminaba por ser olvidada, pues el dolor en el estomago, los mareos y el frío se ponían en su contra, ahí fue cuando reacciono.

Calidez humana.

Su mano estaba siendo tocada por el Omega, probablemente por esos momentos sería la mejor sensación que tendría, ese contacto humano y gentil que ya había sido olvidado por la violencia he insultos en otros lugares que todavía amenazaban en las pesadillas. Vivir con esa sensación de calidez era una de las cosas que deseaba en lo más profundo, tocar sin miedo a ser lastimado, tocar sin miedo a lastimar, incluso producir la misma calidez, pero claro, él ya no podía producir ese calor natural tan común.

Claro, no sabía que contaba con la suerte de tener a Eren a su lado.

 ** _…_**

A un costado Erwin comiendo los vegetales hervidos; al otro lado esta Eren buscando como esconder los trozos de berenjena en la bolsa de su chamarra; justo en medio se encuentra Levi analizando si el trato con sus acompañantes es justo, pues el plato con dos salchichas, un poco de verdura y el vaso con liquado de una procedencia dudosa no parece estar muy concuerdo con los otros dos platos y los posible hot-cakes que llegaran dentro de unos momentos.

—Hanji… —. Y ahí esta la voz de suplica que había estado esperando la Beta desde el comienzo del desayuno

—No Eren—. Contesta sin dudar.

—¿Ni uno solo?

—Ni uno solo.

—Pero quiero uno, ya no más verdura—. Empuja el plato un poco lejos y antes de darse cuenta ya esta haciendo un puchero con el labio.

—Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de comer tanto dulce por días seguidos. Ahora… come.

Levi, lo único que consigue entender es que la mujer frente de él no quiere que el Omega haga lo que quiere, algo dentro de él toma la situación con un poco de gracia aunque de su rostro no sale ninguna sonrisa, se dedica a mirar el plato de enfrente, su estomago duele por no tener una buena alimentación hace años no le da buena espina el plato con comida.

—Levi, ¿No piensas comer? — y ahí esta el omega de nuevo—, no es tan mala la comida.

Y Levi no contesta.

—Lo mejor es que comas— ahora termina por tomar la palabra Erwin—. En la noche no comiste nada, y tu cuerpo esta muy débil como para moverse sin terminar cayendo, come algo.

Él solo asiente y con ello toma en sus manos un pedazo de carne ya cortado por Hanji, duda en meterlo a su boca pero sabe a fin de cuentas que necesita comer pues su estomago duele y gruñe como nunca antes con el olor a comida, así termina por meter a su boca un solo pedazo y darle paso a lo que sobra del plato, pues el sabor de una comida hecha en casa ya lo ha olvidado desde el momento en que entro a la sala de laboratorios, porque bueno, una mezcla inolora y de sabor indescriptible no puede contar comida. A fin de cuentas termina por arrasar con todo dentro de su plato sin importarle de donde viene.

 _ **…**_

A la arribada de la tarde Eren es quien sube al cuarto en busca de un acompañante de juegos, pero en vez de ello encuentra una pequeña bolita entre las sabanas, las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas de su cuarto, nada más que solo oscuridad; ahora agradece haber recogido su cuarto si no se hubiera tropezado con algún objeto tratando de caminar por la oscuridad.

—Hey, Levi, ¿Por qué no sales un poco?—. En un intento de hacer que la luz entre un poco al cuarto abre las cortinas sobre la cabecera de su cama recibiendo un quejido por parte de la persona dentro de las sabanas. La luz esta lastimando, Eren entiende rápidamente el porque de tanta oscuridad y cierra las cortinas de un solo golpe preocupándose por la persona en su cama—. ¿Levi? ¿Estas bien?

Entonces el Alfa suelta lo que podría interpretarse como un chasquido de lengua y una maldición a medias dejando en duda al Omega.

—Lárgate.

Que suerte que Eren sea tan persistente en esta situación.

—Vamos, no te puedes quedar todo el día bajo las sabanas—. Y entonces es cuando comienza a acercarse al borde la cama hasta estar casi sobre las sabanas obteniendo que su contrario se aleje de poco a poco hasta tocar pared. Antes de ya saber lo que estaba haciendo se encuentra aun costado del Alfa recargando la cabeza en la pared, viendo al otro lado de su habitación buscando como hacer que el Alfa salga de su escondite y ahí es cuando recuerda lo que Hanji le ha dicho momentos antes de subir a su habitación " _Si el Alfa no va hacía ti, entonces tu ve hacía el Alfa"_

Entonces lo primero que decide es tomar una de las lámparas blancas de su cuarto y un paño negro para que la luz no le lastime demasiado a Levi al prenderla, entre suplicar y palabras al aire toma desprevenido al Alfa y logra escabullirse bajo las sabanas de su cama colocando la lámpara y sobre de ella en paño negro para encontrar a un persona hecha ovillo con sus rodillas ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, Eren lo único que hace en susurrar un pequeño _"Hola"_ para darle a entender que ha logrado escabullirse en su escondite, por su parte el contrario no contesta.

Silencio.

Solo eso hay entre los dos, el silencio de ambos, las respiraciones tranquilas y taciturnias de ambos, Eren opta por dejar esa situación, estar a su lado es lo único que quiere; hasta que llega la primer palabra por el Alfa en un susurro.

—Vete.

—No lo hare.

—Lárgate.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —. Buena pregunta pues hace al Omega dudar un poco de lo que va a contestar, en realidad no tiene una idea clara del porque quiere estar con el Alfa; puede que sea la curiosidad; o tal vez porque no tiene ningún amigo en el vecindario por ser un pequeño Omega adoptado; no tiene ni la menor idea de porque esta ahí, solo le gusta su compañía y eso es todo, ojala y para Levi fuera igual, pues para él solo lo ve como _Bobo Omega_ que esta buscando fastidiarlo de poco a poco hasta hacerle sacar de quicio, le altera los nervios demasiado rápido y a la vez logra que se serene de manera un poco rara.

—Tal vez porque quiero ser tu amigo—. Mala respuesta.

—Que patético—. Extrañamente al Omega no le duele su respuesta, solo da una pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y llevándose una mano al rostro.

—Tienes razón, es patético.

Lo que sigue del tiempo solo se dan algunas palabras por parte de Eren y pocos contestaciones por parte Levi como para seguir alguna platica, aun así Eren sigue esforzándose por hablar y no dejar que gobierne el silencio hasta que él también se termine por hartar y abandone la misión de acercarse al Alfa cada más, se quiere ganar su confianza y le esta costando casi un ojo de la cara.

—Levi… ¿Qué te parece si cortamos tu cabello? —. Lo único que se le ocurre pues su contrario tiene el cabello tan largo y lleno de nudos que ya es imposible desenredarlo, además de que sería algo bueno para el Alfa, Hanji también corto el cabello de Eren al llegar, aunque claro… fue un poco más difícil de lo que quiere aceptar.

—No.

—Prometo no excederme.

—No.

—Por favor.

—¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¿La "N" o la "O"?

—Ambas.

—Como fastidias.

—Si me dejar cortarlo prometo dejar de fastidiar tanto.

—Tsk… —. El Alfa se queda callado pues es un buen trato lo que esta ofreciendo, además de que si necesita un corte de cabello pues también esta odiándolo, termina por asentir y Eren sonrie al hacer que por fin acepte algo de todo lo que ha dicho.

Lo siguiente que siente el Alfa son las sabanas siendo botadas a un costado y su cuerpo descubierto al frío con solo una playera y un pantalón de la noche pasada; Eren es el que actúa rápido antes de que se retracte el Alfa sin siquiera a ver empezado, encuentra las tijeras de su escuela en su mochila y lo siguiente ya solo es tomar a Levi de la mano y llevarlo hasta el baño, si el cabello se queda en el tapete será difícil de quitar, ya no quiere tener más problemas con Hanji, por suerte el Alfa se mueve por su cuenta apenas y Eren toca su mano llegando al baño con facilidad.

Entonces comienza el corte de cabello, al principio Eren duda si esta bien lo que hará pero termina por cortar el primer mechón negro de toda esa maraña de cabello y con ello sigue todo el sobrante, no se preocupa por como quedara, solo se concentra en hacer ver el rostro de Levi, quiere ver sus ojos y ese cabello solo esta estorbando.

Un mechón.

Luego otro y otro, hasta que ya esa maraña de cabello ya es historia y solo deja un poco para que caiga sobre sus orejas y otro poco sobre su frente, no es el mejor corte, pero se esforzo en ello.

Al darle la vuelta al Alfa para ver su rostro lo que encuentra son ambos ojos azul oscuro que le hacen quedarse sin palaras y que el aire ya no le circule por los pulmones, sin querer termina por subirle la sangre a las mejillas diciendo palabras sin sentido.

—Pues… creo… bien… solo.. no esta… digo, em… —. Y lo único que consigue es aumentar el rubor por sus palabras encontrando la única salida que le ocurre—. ¡Creo que Hanji me esta llamando!

fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de salir corriendo y dejar al Alfa con mirada de duda, se volteo a ver al espejo, por fin podía ver su rostro descubierto, además.. el corte no había quedado tan mal como lo esperaba.

 _"Bobo Omega"._ Lo ultimo que piensa antes de tomar la decisión de bajar al primer piso a buscar a la persona responsable de su corte.

…

En la sala Hanji lidia con el papeleo sobre la adopción, no pensaba que fuera más difícil conseguir los requisitos de un Alfa aun con la ayuda de Moblit, pero no es algo que le tengo demasiado preocupada.

es tomada por sorpresa al ver entrar al Alfa a la sala sin muchos problemas, en realidad no esperaba que saliera del cuarto de Eren hasta después de unas semanas, es un gran avance en tampoco tiempo.

—Hola Levi, veo que Eren te corto el cabello—. El contrario solo asiente —. En un rato vuelve, siéntate si quieres.

El Alfa por su parte no desaprovecha la oportunidad de estar con la persona que le acogió hace una noche y hacer algunas preguntas del porqué de su estadía en ese lugar.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —. La pregunta toma de nuevo por sorpresa a Hanji.

—Bueno… en realidad no hay un porqué claro. Necesitabas un hogar y eso es lo que Erwin y yo te estamos ofreciendo en esta casa, queremos que seas parte de nuestra familia como lo es Eren ahora. Tal vez cueste trabajo pero al menos déjanos intentar ser tu familia y a Eren ser tu amigo, quisiera que lo apoyaras así como él lo esta haciendo por ti. Aquí todos protegemos a todos—. La respuesta no la esperaba, en su mente solo pensaba que estaba ahí por escapar del laboratorio en donde se encontraba hace apenas unos días y que en base a eso lo tenían en esa casa para obtener información sobre la ubicación precisa y algunas palabras que les podrían servir para destruir las organizaciones, en cambio la situación no se asemejaba en nada a lo que él pensaba.

Una familia.

¿Qué significaba ese termino para él?

Hacia años que había olvidado lo que significaba, que había olvidado lo que se sentía tener esa calidez a su alrededor, las sonrisas de personas que quería, las felicitaciones por un éxito… eso ya se encontraba en la basura por personas fuera de su memoria que le arrebataron todo a un niño hace años, cuando apenas y disfrutaba de su niñez, de su madre y su padre que se encuentran en el saco de la amnesia innecesaria; apenas y recuerda algo de su pasado.

Y sin embargo…

Ahí estaban tres personas que le estaban ofreciendo su casa como una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo inicio.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué pasaría con su madre? Si seguía viva entonces quería encontrarla, pero el aceptar a alguien más como su familia ¿Sería traición? traicionaría a lo que él una vez llamo "mamá". Pero tampoco quería negar su realidad, el quería sentir ese calor humano de nuevo, ese que el Bobo Omega le dio hace horas, quería tener desayunos por la mañana, un liquado de procedencia dudosa, algún gato o perro, tal vez hasta un pez, quería abrazos en sus cumpleaños, sonrisas y felicitaciones por sus nuevos logros, el quería ser feliz; y todo eso estaba a su alcance si aceptaba lo que se ofrecía.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Zöe ya se encontraba frente de él, agachada hasta su altura y colocando una mano sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que daba una sonrisa sincera, buscaba los ojos azules del Alfa.

—Prometo que no nos iremos… —. Antes de que reaccionara a lo siguiente Hanji ya se encontraba abrazando el delicado cuerpo de Levi, ahora se daba cuenta de ese pequeño podía romperse con facilidad si atacaba en cierto punto, a pesar de tener los instintos a la punta de carne también era un ser humano que sentía y Levi se encontraba temblando por soportar las lagrimas que no quería dejar ver, porque ahí estaba lo que anhelaba…

Calor humano.

Amor.

—¿Entonces Levi? ¿Nos aceptas como tu familia?

Mentalmente se disculpo con su madre, pero le prometió que la encontraría aun si estaba viva o muerta, no dejaría que su amnesia le comiera su pasado sin derecho.

Entonces acepto lo que tanto extrañaba.

Asintió con la cabeza y dejo por primera vez que las lagrimas le brotaran con su permiso.

Hanji por su parte apretó su agarre al Alfa agradeciendo infinitamente que le brindara esa oportunidad, no la desperdiciaría, ni ella, ni Erwin, ni Eren; Levi formaría parte de su familia de ahora en adelante.

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**  
 ** _Leeren!_**

 ** _PD: me tarde demasiado en actualizar, una disculpa.  
*besos*_**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

* * *

 ** _Cariño, feromonas... "Algo Más"_**

 ** _"2 meses después"_**

Suspira pesadamente por quinta vez en dos minutos, toma un gran trago a su café y vuelve a liberar un suspiro, esta vez gracias a que tanto desorden ya ha llegado a su fin después de casi sacarla de sus casillas con los tontos argumentos por parte de personas demasiado apegadas a las clases sociales.

Deja caer los documentos sobre el escritorio y lo siguiente que hace para por fin dejar que Morfeo le lleve a sus brazos es arrojar un _"¡YAAAHOO!"_ al aire. Por fin su objetivo ya está cumplido. Su asiento se tambalea por su peso dejándole caer al piso de madera, ni siquiera tiene fuerzas como para levantarse y llegar al cuarto, simplemente deja descansar su cuerpo en el suelo, Morfeo cumple su objetivo arrullándola en sus brazos, se merece un descanso.

Sobre su escritorio yacen montones de hojas regadas y revueltas por su caída, justo entre ellas el papel más importante con una pequeña firma y pocas letras prometen provocar gusto para la familia completa.

 ** _Certificado de Adopción distrito Trost_**

 _Nombre: Levi Ackerman._  
 _Raza: Alfa_  
 _Edad: Nueve._  
 _Sexo: Masculino_

 _Compromiso:_  
 _Me comprometo a encargarme de esta persona, cuidarlo, quererlo, atender todas sus necesidades. En caso de no poder cuidar lo devolveré al personal de adopción._

 _Si alguna condición antes leída NO fuese cumplida, será motivo para que la persona sea recogida por el Sistema De Adopción._

 _Adopción:_

 ** _ACEPTADA._**

…

La primer cosa que Hanji hace al despertar la mañana siguiente es ir y abrazar al pequeño Omega diciendo a gritos la gran victoria que se consiguió ese año, el Omega por su parte no puede creer lo que le dice, no porque no quiera, si no que por fin su Hanji se pudo oponer a las normas de lo que la sociedad le marca como normal. Esa mujer es capaz de todo cuando se propone a hacerlo.

Eren sonríe y corre en dirección a su cuarto con el papel en las maños, seguro que a Levi le encantara la noticia, Eren le prometió que ahora ellos estarían para él, ahora ya todo es posible con esa palabrita, _**"ACEPTADA"**_ , Levi ya es su familia.

— ¡LEVI! —. Sobre la cama del Omega hay un pequeño bulto escondido, no porque la luz le lastime, sino por el sueño en los parpados y la negación a levantarse, al Omega por su parte no le importa que tanto sueño tenga el Alfa, esto es importante, así que sin pensarlo demasiado se lanza a golpe sobre ese pequeño bulto haciéndole soltar un gruñido y que se mueva de lugar para librarse del Omega.

— ¿Qué quieres? —. En realidad no quiere salir de bajo de las cobijas, hace frío afuera y para lograr calor entre las sabanas cuesta mucho trabajo y muchos minutos de quedarse quieto. Maldito frío.

— ¡VAMOS! ¡LEVANTATE!

—No.

— ¡Levi~! ¡Vamos, hay buenas noticias! —. Sin pensarlo mucho se coloca sobre las cobijas y comienza a saltar sobre lo que sería las posibles piernas del Alfa, tiene que levantarse o al menos sacar la cabeza de las cobijas.

—Tks… —. Harto de los saltas del Omega termina por sacar la mitad del cuerpo de las cobijas quedado justo a dos centímetros de tocar su nariz con la de Eren, por suerte alcanza a reaccionar y alejarse antes de que su contrario avance aún más y provoque un toque innecesario. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira, mira, mira, mira, mira… —. Antes de que siga con insistiendo con su palabra Levi le quita la hoja de las manos tratando de tragar lo que dicen esas pequeñas letras "aceptada", "adopción", "Certificado"… tantas palabras que no terminan de ser digeridas pues otras dos personas entran por la puerta y casi con la misma alegría con la que entro Eren al cuarto.

— ¡Ya está todo listo! Por fin podrás estar con nosotros—. Hanji es la primera en hablar y colocarse a un costado de la cama, está feliz, se le nota en la cara. Lo que hace ni siquiera Levi se lo espera pues le toma en brazos como hace dos meses en que le dio la oportunidad de darle un hogar.

Ahí está de nuevo.

Calor humano.

Cariño.

Hasta ahora se da cuenta de que esos dos meses han sido llenos de esa calidez que perdió por mucho tiempo. Abrazos, tactos, algunos pocos besos—por parte de Eren— y palabras de la misma calidez.

Erwin se coloca al pie de la cama y se queda sin palabras, solo mira al pequeño que no deja de ver a Hanji y volver su vista a la persona sobre sus pies, por primera vez en el día vuelve su vista a Erwin y él solo le da una sonrisa cálida.

 _"Bienvenido a la familia"_

Eso dice su sonría.

Y Levi ya no necesita más palabras que solo eso.

…

Hanji estuvo tan feliz en lo que resto del día que hizo la comida favorita de todos, no importo cuantos ingredientes gasto. Le prometió a Levi que después saldrán a comprar un pastel para celebrar este día, era necesario celebrar.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo a Eren no se le ocurrió más que hacer que volver al estudio diario de su instrumento, Levi por su parte no le quedó más que seguir al Omega al cuarto donde practicaba a diario, a Eren le había dejado de avergonzar que le escuchara desde hace un mes.

 _"No tocas tan mal"_. O al menos eso decía mientras en una esquina se sentaba con un cuaderno y un lápiz.

Su comunicación había aumentado desde que entro por primera vez al estudio, no es que fuera fluida como lo esperaba Eren, pero al menos ya eran más palabras que solo contestar en monosílabas. Aun así, faltaba mucho para una contestación más larga.

El violín le azotaban las cuerdas y los gruñidos por parte del Omega no dejaban de salir al equivocarse, su rival era el Canon in d de Pachelbel , no es que fuera extremadamente difícil, pero no podía con la velocidad en cierta parte, en ese momento termino por desesperarse y bajar tanto el arco como el instrumento.

—Comienza lento o no funcionara—. Y ahí estaba, la pequeña recomendación del Alfa.

—Aun así no puedo.

—Entonces déjalo.

—No lo voy a dejar por unas pocas notas.

—Entonces esfuérzate—. Sinceramente, Eren a veces no comprendía las actitudes de Levi, a veces hablaba, otras solo se quedaba dibujando en esa esquina, ahora estaba más hablador que antes, tal vez y fuera por la noticia de la adopción— ¿Por qué tocas?

—Porque me recuerda a mi madre—, era sincera su respuesta, pero pensándolo bien, toco un nervio que no debió de nombrar, pues la palabra "madre" a veces afectaba a Levi.

—Estás chocando con las cuerdas, no presiones tanto el arco—. Fue lo único que dijo y antes de volverse a centrar a su dibujo Eren le interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo sabes que funcionara?

—Creo que conozco la canción.

— ¿Dónde la escuchaste?

—La tocaba mi madre.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el punto que no quería tocar, se maldijo internamente, todo ese tiempo estuvo causando un caos dentro del Alfa sin darse cuenta, le recordaba a su madre, no podría tocar ese tema con él pues tampoco lo tenía pulido por completo consigo mismo, no recordaba a su madre, el tocar el violín le traía a penas una silueta, nada más, aun así tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento su rostro volverá a la su mente cuando controlara por completo el instrumento. Antes de saber que iba a preguntar a su contrario las palabras ya estaban fluyendo de sus labrios.

— ¿La recuerdas? —. Silencio, ese incomodo silencio de que cometió un error al preguntar, se iba disculpar al instante pero el Alfa gano las palabras.

—No lo hago.

 ** _"2 años después"_**

Las almohadas ya han tomado el olor a menta que tanto le encanta a Eren, hay veces que se escabulle al cuarto del Alfa sin el permiso de este y roba una almohada remplazándola por una de la suyas, según él, está en todo su derecho pues ese antes era su cuarto, necesita una paga por el alquiler a lo que el Alfa le contesta que está diciendo tonterías tomando de nuevo lo que pertenece a su cuarto.

El cuarto que antes era del Omega ha sido ocupado por Levi desde hace medio año, fue difícil hacer que Eren aceptara que Levi se iría de su cama pues decía que si le dejaban solo terminaría por confinarse y no comer en varias semanas —cosa que no cumplió, pues al primer día de confinamiento ya se encontraba con un bote de cajeta y muchas galletas—, aun así, el Alfa tuvo que cambiar de cuarto por seguridad de ambos, las feromonas de Eren estuvieron fuera de su periodo normal por varios meses dando a entender que posiblemente era por la presencia de un Alfa en la casa, o al menos eso concluyo Hanji después de varios días. Así, si en algún punto que el cuerpo de Eren volviera a desestabilizarse ya no habría que preocuparse demasiado pues Levi ponían aún más de su parte al encerrarse en los confines de su habitación y dejar cerrado con llave, tenía más fuerza de voluntad de lo que Erwin quería aceptar.

Por parte de Eren… bueno, la situación no fue muy buena, cada una o dos semanas tenía que ahogarse en pastillas y meterse en el armario para no cometer la locura de seguir el rastro de olor a menta y hacer que su cuerpo cediera, aun así Hanji siempre se quedaba en el mismo cuarto del Omega por si se acababan las pastillas o la fuerza de voluntad abandonaba a Eren y seguía otras feromonas, después de todo era un pequeño de diez años y la necesitaba más que nunca en esas fechas.

Por esas razones terminaron siendo separados.

Pero a pesar del riesgo que se corría en estar el uno al lado del otro, Eren no desistía de ir cada noche que las feromonas pasaban o su sistema se tranquilizaba y meterse en las cobijas del Alfa buscando su calor, ahuyentar las pesadillas y volver a casi ahogarse en el aroma a menta, claro, a la mañana siguiente o esa misma noche recibía un regaño por parte de Levi y Hanji, no era seguro.

Levi aunque se esforzaba en correr a Eren de su cuarto no negaba que dentro su pecho apretaba un poco al ver como esa personita salía con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos y un mohín en los labios de no a ver conseguido una mirada mañanera como eran costumbre en los primeros días de su llegada, a veces ya ni siquiera comían juntos antes de ir a su día de estudios.

Aún más difícil de esos años fue que para Levi los recuerdos comenzaron a atormentarle la mente por las noches pues los susurros, palabras, gritos y los dolores de cabeza tenían un gran aprecio para dar presencia cuando el Alfa apenas conciliaba el sueño, era tortuoso apenas escuchar algunas pistas de su pasado y no encontrar nada sobre su madre entre tantas voces y dolores de cabeza. Y lo más frustrante que sacaba de sus casillas a Levi era que todos esos tormentos nocturnos solo eran eliminados con cierta persona a un costado liberando cierto olor a miel por toda la noche, aun sabiendo que ello prefería enfrentar sus demonios que arriesgar a Eren a ser lastimado, le estaba costando un ojo de la cara controlarse al sentir el acto del Omega, agradecía que Erwin estuviera ahí, de no ser así no hubieran pasado del tercer mes separados.

Problemas, solo eso traían esos años, solidos problemas con las feromonas y el autocontrol en ambas especies.

Claro, todos tenían en mente como sobrellevar todo ello y no se dejarían derrotar, se querían demasiado.

Ese lazo entre Alfa y Omega era especial.

 ** _"3 años después"_**

Los globos de colores adornaban el cuarto de manera casi deslumbrante, Hanji y él se habían esforzado en la decoración de la casa con exceso de color verde adornando las ventanas, las escaleras, el pasillo y parte de la sala y cocina de chunches color verde como cerbatanas, globos y un poco de confeti, todo del color favorito del Omega.

El plan consistía en que ese día el mismo Levi se encargaría de recoger a Eren de la escuela y le llevaría pasear a algún lugar no tan lejano, tal vez a comer un helado o ir a sus juegos preferidos, el caso era dejarlo fuera de casa lo suficiente como para que llegaran esos tres amigos de su escuela y el pastel estuviera en la mesa cuando Eren pasara por el marco de la puerta. En eso consistía el plan.

Hanji por su parte se encargaría de recibir a los invitados y apurar a Erwin en llegar con el pastel, no podía retrasarse demasiado, justamente a las cinco de la tarde todo tenía que estar listo para que Levi llegara con el cumpleañero a las seis o antes.

— ¿Ya tienes tu regalo? —. Dijo Hanji mientras peleaba con sacar la cerbatana de su paquete.

—Aun no.

—Bueno, aun tienes hasta las dos para conseguir algo o simplemente darle un abrazo y un beso, tal vez si sonrieras imitando que no odias a la gente serviría—. Hanji libero una pequeña sonrisa gustosa de por fin sacar la cerbatana de su paquete sin un solo rasguño.

—Ya pensare en algo.

—Está bien. Levi, cariño, ¿puedes ayudarme un poco con la comida? —. Con un movimiento de cabeza acepto yendo en dirección a la cocina aun con el pensamiento del regalo que daría, no tenía nada en mente si era sincero, Eren había estado insistiendo en querer un nuevo libro de pasta gruesa, pero eso ya lo conseguiría Erwin en su recorrido por el pastel, también había dicho que quería un castillo de chocolate con torres rellenas de cajeta y bombones rellenos de mermelada en el jardín, claro que era más que imposible pero lo glotón que era se podría ver en su deseo de dulce a pesar de casi cumplir trece. Hanji le regalaría un hormiguero y un nuevo arco para su violín. Pero él no tenía nada.

Paso la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en que darle al Omega, sin darse cuenta ya faltaban menos de veinte minutos para recoger a su personita especial de la escuela, tendría que salir y correr para llegar a tiempo para que su Bobo Omega no se fuera antes y llegara antes a la casa dejando arruinado el esfuerzo de cada uno.

Cuando llego a la puerta del colegio apenas abrían las puertas para dejar libre a los prisioneros.

No tardó mucho en divisar la cabellera castaña y los ojos esmeralda gustosas de salir de clases y la tonta sonrisa de libertad en conjunto con dos de sus amigos, el rubio agacho la cabeza al escuchar el grito de Eren _"¡LIBERTAD!"_ , seguido de saltos y palabras improvisadas sobre lo se suponía haría ese día, no contaba con que el Alfa le estuviera viendo desde una esquina. A un costado del Omega estaba una segunda personita de cabello negruzco y callada que solo miraba a Eren expectante de lo que hiciera después; entonces Levi le vio como trataba tomar la mano de Eren.

 _"Alto ahí mocosa"_

— ¡Eren! —. El Omega abrió los ojos impresionado de que Levi estuviera a solo unos cuantos pasos de él, esperando por él. Sin pensárselo mucho se alejó corriendo de sus amigos evitando el contacto con la mano de su amiga, esta solo volteo la mirada al procedente de la emoción de Eren frunciendo el ceño por no dejarle completar su objetivo.

Tal vez fue algo más involuntario de lo que pensaba, no quería esa pequeña Alfa le tocara un pelo, por desgracia ya lo había hecho a lo largo del día tomándolo del brazo y un poco de la mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Pregunto confundido a lo que Levi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir de vez en cuando? Al menos saluda antes de antes de hablar.

—N-no, no e-es eso… —. y ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud avergonzada, la cabeza gacha y algunas miradas sin ser completadas pues eran desviadas con la misma rapidez con la que los nervios le carcomían la piel. Soltó un pesado suspiro dejando que lo nervios se fueron con el viento y dirigió esa sonrisa al Alfa—. Lo siento… Hola, Levi.

Esa sonrisa.

La mismo con la cual le recibía al llegar a su hogar, la misma con la que le recibía para el desayuno, con la que le despertaba hace cinco años antes de que las feromonas fueran tan fuerte entre ambos.

—Hola, Eren—. Bobo Omega—. Vámonos, tenemos algo que hacer.

— ¿Algo? —. Pregunto curioso mientras un segundo después de despedía de sus amigos, no era muy necesario pues los vería en unas cuantas horas.

—Sí, algo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Solo camina y no preguntes.

—Al menos dame una pista.

—Regalo, no insistas más—. Levi alcanzo a ver como ambas esmeraldas se iluminaban y amenazaban con sacar pequeñas lágrimas de emoción—. No llores, las lágrimas son asquerosas.

— ¡Lo recordaste! —. El Omega comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos en al ir caminando y sin contener la emoción planto un beso en la mejilla de su contrario, algo pequeño pero que le hizo reaccionar de manera un poco avergonzada y emocionada.

—Grandioso, ahora tengo tus gérmenes en mi rostro.

— ¡No pensé que lo recordaras! Entonces, ¿a dónde me llevaras? ¿Qué tal si vamos a los juegos mecánicos de esta semana?

—Ni loco me subo a esos juegos de mala muerte. No son seguros.

—Entonces vamos a algún parque.

—Hay muchos niños, tierra, eso implica suciedad y estúpidos pájaros cagando,

—Deja a los pájaros en paz y no odies a la humanidad por un día. ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería que está a unas cuadras? Dicen que es buena, nunca he entrado—. Le miro inquieta y con esperanza de que aceptara, el Alfa suspiro y siguió avanzando, Eren perdió esperanzas, así que pensó otro opción a donde ir.

—Camina, no pienso llevarte cargando. Escuche que el té es bueno.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa de alegría. Eren se apresuró a ponerse a un costado de Levi, sin querer su manos se rosaron, solo un poco como en cualquier situación que chocas con un extraño por accidente, la diferencia era que Eren no era un extraño y el rose ocasiono un poco de alteración en el sistema de ambos.

—Creciste, estas de mi tamaño, fue muy rápido—. Recordó cuna temporada en la cual él era más alto Eren, solo era por centímetro pero marcaban un diferencia absoluta. Ahora era Eren quien estaba la altura de Levi, cabeza con cabeza.

—No fue rápido, lo que paso es que tú te quedaste de esta estura. Voy a ser más alto que tú.

—Si claro.

—Apuesto que dentro de tres o cuatro años seré mucho más alto, ya verás.

—Si te atreves a superarme te cortare las piernas hasta dejarte más chico que yo.

—Solo bromeo.

—Pues yo no.

De camino a la cafetería se toparon con varios gatos y algunos pájaros entre los árboles, sus manos chocaban cada dos o tres veces en un minuto, harto de la reacción que tenía Eren al separarse, Levi tomó de golpe la mano al siguiente choque haciendo que el Omega estallara en rubor y vergüenza. Levi por su parte solo se relajó al sentir la calidez del Omega y volver a identificar el olor a miel que le encantaba.

Ambos pensaban que eso se asemejaba a una pareja de enamorados listos para dar el siguiente paso y confesar sus sentimientos. Eren aseguraba podría sentir ese _"Algo Más"_ dentro suyo, un _"Algo"_ que era más que cariño, aun no sabía cómo nombrarlo, solo era un _"Algo Más"_ sin nombre.

Levi no pensaba lo mismo, ni en un _"Algo Más"_ , ni en sentimientos encontrados como lo marcan en todas las novelas hetero de las que hablaban las chicas de su colegio. Había algo más que un simple sentimiento que se pusiera describir con las palabras y le frustraba no poder darle un nombre concreto, solo sentía y con mi miedo a darlo todo a ese sentimiento, tampoco dejaría que su cuerpo actuara a su manera, autocontrol, algo que le costaba trabajo tener en esos días.

Caminando y tomados de la mano.

Caminando y mirando hacia diferentes direcciones para evitar mirar al otro.

Entre la vergüenza y el momento solo una cosa prevalecía: el cariño.

El cariño que se conseguía en una primera cita.

Al pensarlo Eren quiso gritar por la vergüenza y la emoción.

Una cita.

Tal vez si era una cita.

 **N/A:  
Siento que fueron muchos saltos en el tiempo, lo siento.  
¡Gracias por leer!  
-Leeren-**


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

 _ **"Hay veces en las que no recuerdo quien soy, que los sueños me atormenta y la idea de a ver perdido algo importante en el pasado no me deja dormir. La única opción restante es seguir vivo y averiguar cuanta maldad hay dentro mío."**_

La segunda taza de café servida, el tercer pedazo de pie de limón en el plato y la tercer taza de té negro en su contrario, la música a volumen bajo y un poco de incomodidad por el frío; creaban un ambiente perfecto para que el Omega comenzaran a brotarle los nervios de por doquier. El Alfa por su parte de mofaba interiormente de las reacciones de Eren ante pequeñas miradas a su persona, los nervios se le notaban y el tema de conversación no era lo suficiente fluido como para distraerlo.

— ¿Algo nuevo en la escuela? —. Pregunto Levi al darle un trago a la taza de té en sus manos.

Una corriente de aire le alboroto el cabello al Omega haciendo que este reaccionara a la pregunta y los escalofríos le corrieran por la carne.

—Nada nuevo… Armin me ha ayudado con algunas materias, después solo hablamos… nada nuevo.

—Mmmm…—. Ahí estaba el silencio de nuevo, la mirada del Alfa volvió a la ventana del lugar recordando lo que le habían comentado de la cafetería hace apenas unos días, tenían un buen té, una buena vista desde la terraza y los postres eran buenos, aunque era pequeña se podría notar desde fuera que era cálida, tal vez por eso acepto a entrar. Suspiro frustrado de la poca comunicación con el Omega.

Los minutos fueron pasando y las pocas palabras que sacaba el Omega no eran suficientes para quitar el ambiente, llego un punto en que la situación se hizo insoportable y el Alfa estuvo a punto de abandonar la cafetería, si no fuera por el olor a miel ya hubiera salido arrojando humos de desesperación.

—Levi… —. Apenas un susurro pero lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que el nerviosismo de Eren no lo dejaba avanzar, volvió su vista al Omega esperando por más palabras—. Que se supone… que es… _esto._

— ¿" _Esto_ "? —. Repitió animando a seguir.

—Sí, digo, fuiste a recogerme, paseamos por algunos lugares… y ahora estamos sentados tomando el té como si fuera lo más normal entre hermanos… incluso tomaste mi mano—. La sangre le subió al rostro obligándole a dirigir la mirada a otro punto perdido en la cafetería.

— ¿Te molesto que lo hiciera?

— ¡NO!, no… pero antes no me dejabas ni tocarte un pelo… me sorprendió… o eso creo—. Volvió la mirada hacia el Alfa pensando cómo seguir dando sus dudas sin dar a la luz el sentimiento de _"Algo Más_ " a Levi—. " _Esto"_ es… ¿Una cita?

Levi pensó en su respuesta; en realidad solo tenía que ir a dar un paseo a Eren hasta las seis de la tarde, el tomarlo de la mano no estaba en los planes, ni siquiera una "cita" era lo que estaba planeado, pero era su cumpleaños y si una "cita" era lo que quería tener entonces la tendría.

—Sí, es una cita.

Y entonces el Omega libero un pequeño grito de sus labios haciendo que la sangre subiera aún más a sus mejillas y las manos las llevara involuntariamente hasta su rostro, por momentos se sintió dentro de los mangas de los que tanto hablaban sus compañeras.

Una cita con la persona que más quería.

Una cita en su cumpleaños.

Qué lindo sonaba.

Pero una duda se creó en su cabeza que le arruino lo lindo del momento.

—Pero somos hermanos.

—No sanguíneos que yo sepa. Pero si eso te molesta, me comportare como el hermano mayor que se supone que debo de ser y volvemos a casa—. Algo dentro del pecho del Omega dolió al escuchar sus palabras y Levi lo pudo sentir por momentos, era un como si le enterraran una aguja en pecho, fue insoportable ver como Eren agachaba la cabeza hasta sus piernas y el rubor era remplazado por tristeza.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa? —. La voz del Omega se vio apagada de poco a poco.

—Es tu cumpleaños, tú decide.

El silencio y la incomodidad volvieron a tomar lugar entre los dos.

En realidad las palabras de Levi le dieron a pensar, él era su hermano, no sanguíneo, pero era su hermano, aunque Eren no lo viera de esa manera, lo quería de tal manera que buscaba su aroma desesperadamente, que buscaba sus ojos para sentir las tan llamadas mariposas estomacales he incluso le quería de tal manera que el título de "hermano" no le era suficiente, quería más, aún más de solo tomarlo de la mano, quería recuperar las noches en las que dormían juntos, los abrazos que él le daba cuando Levi llegaba de sus estudios y el desayuno por la mañanas, llego un punto en el que ya comenzaba a fantasear con el sabor de sus labios y el tacto del Alfa en sus mejillas. Eren quería más que un hermano, pero a veces ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pensaba Levi sobre él. Le había dicho muchas veces que era un Bobo Omega, que no entendía en concreto porque estaban separados y que necesitaba crecer más para comprenderlo, pero Eren comprendía.

Comprendía que eran muy chicos para que ambos llevaran una marca. Uno con trece años y su contrario casi con dieciséis.

Comprendía cuanto se resistía Levi ante los celos.

Comprendía que si no dormían juntos era por sus dichosos celos sin un orden.

Y aun así sabiendo el porqué de las cosas seguía insistiendo en dormir de nuevo con Levi y cuando lograba escabullirse al cuarto del Alfa este despertaba casi inmediatamente para sacarlo y cerrar su cuarto con llave para evitar que Eren entrara de nuevo.

Estúpidos celos.

— ¿Eren? —. Ahí estaba, la voz que le daba escalofríos y le obligaba a tomar una decisión inmediata.

—Volvamos a casa.

…

Justamente a las cinco con cuarenta ya se encontraban en la entrada a su hogar, Levi dio en tiempo necesario para que los preparativos estuvieran listos justo diez minutos antes de su llegada.

De camino a casa las cosas no mejoraron demasiado, pequeñas palabras por parte le Levi y algunas contestaciones cortantes por parte de Eren solo incomodaban los momentos en los que se suponía debía de a ver una bonita tarde.

Al pasar por el marco de la puesta las cerbatanas y la poca gente dentro dieron el "Feliz cumpleaños Eren" con una sonrisa en la boca y esperando pacientemente a que Eren reaccionara de manera alegre, lo cual era obvio que sucediera ante la sorpresa de ver a Armin, Mikasa y Jean entre las personas, sus amigos y su familia juntos para festejar sus trece años, lo más que podía pedir era que el Alfa a sus espaldas volviera a tomar su mano y dijera lo mismo que los demás, lo cual no paso, pues este solo entro a la casa en dirección a la cocina.

—¡Mi niño! —. Ahí estaba la dulce voz de Hanji recibiéndolo y dándole el abrazo y muchos besos por el rostro demostrando su cariño en cada segundo.

Su cumpleaños fue bueno, no lo negaba, incluso agradecía el esfuerzo de todos por él, pero la carencia en su pecho crecía con los pasos de los minutos.

Entre risas y felicitaciones, pastel embarrado en la cara y algunos juegos por parte de sus amigos la noche les llego a todos demasiado rápido, el día había acabado y todo estaba llegando a su fin, el cumpleañero tenía que descansar tanto física como sentimentalmente pues las irresistibles ganas de llorar por la carencia del Alfa en los momentos importantes crecían con la llegada de la noche.

La ultima en despedirse de Eren fue Mikasa, quien espero hasta el último momento a su lado tratando de descifrar el porqué de la cara triste de su amigo, no lo logro, Eren no le diría a nadie lo que había hablado con Levi, era vergonzoso para él confesar que sentía _"Algo Más"_ por su hermano

—Eren mi pequeño ¿Por qué la cara triste? —. Hanji se acercó a Eren cuando todos se habían ido, no había pasado por alto el rostro de su pequeño desde que apareció por el marco de la puerta y Levi subió a su habitación en ese instantes después de tomar un poco de comida de la cocina—. ¿Peleaste con Levi de regreso? —. La pregunta era incoherente, ellos nunca peleaban por muy mala que fuera la situación.

—No, solo estoy cansado.

— ¿Seguro? Yo no te veo cansado.

—Seguro—. Llevo sus manos a la nuca y el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo se comenzó a ir, los ojos le ardían y el pecho le dolía, la sensación de asfixia crecía y con ella las ganas de salir corriendo a su cuarto—. Subiré a dormir, gracias por la fiesta Hanji, deséale buenas noches a Erwin de mi parte.

Sin decir algo más subió a su cuarto dejando con más preguntas a Hanji que solo se satisfarían con cierta persona encerrada en su cuarto desde hace horas, esa persona era Levi y hablar con él era todo un caso. No le quedo de otra que tocar la puesta del Alfa antes de entrar encontrando que esta estaba cerrada por dentro, suspiro y volvió a tocar.

—Levi, abre la puerta—. Pocas veces tenía que decirle que hacer y otras pocas veces Levi lo hacía, pero esa vez abrió sin hacerla esperar mucho del otro lado y sin negar la petición—. Comenzare a asustarme, es la primera vez que no me haces esperar y que veo como estas peleado con Eren.

—No es algo que tenga mucha importancia.

— ¡Lo es para mí! En todos sus años juntos nunca se han peleado… o al menos por algo que no sea la limpieza—. Hanji busco una manera de hacer preguntas para que el Alfa las contestara, pero al ver que este quería hablar primero decidió cerrar la boca.

—Tks… tome a Eren de la mano—. La castaña no mostro cara de sorpresa ni de disgusto, si no que se mantuvo neutra y dijo:

—¿Y…?

—Y siento algo por él—. Esperando por una respuesta negativa que no hubo pues Hanji tomo en brazos a Levi haciendo que este se tornara a la defensiva y tratara de alejarla.

— ¡HASTA QUE TE DAS CUENTA! —. Rio de alegría soltando por fin a Levi de sus brazos—. Lo que tienes de enano lo tienes de tonto por no aceptarlo antes.

—Te estoy diciendo que siento algo por mi hermano ¿y te vale un bledo?

—Sí, ahora… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Piensas decírselo? Llevo cinco años esperando por eso, así que se lo tienes que decir. ¿Quieres rosas? Yo te ayudo.

— ¿Lo dices enserio cuatro ojos?

— ¿Acaso querías que te desaprobara y que te sacara de la casa? Ya quisieras—. El Alfa buscaba una respuesta de la reacción de Hanji, pero aunque le diera vueltas no encontraría ninguna, Hanji era para Levi una amiga más que una madre y como toda amiga tenía que apoyar a Levi en cualquier decisión que tomara, tal vez por ello no le preocupara que a ambas personas que adopto desarrollaran sentimientos mutuamente—. ¿Qué te parece si vas a dormir con él por hoy? Sería buen regalo de cumpleaños, se lo debes, no estuviste en el pastel he hiciste que se sintiera mal. Así que ve a dormir con él.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Qué pasa si su celo se adelanta?

—Vamos Levi, no exageres, su celo acaba de terminar hace tres días, dudo que vuela hasta la semana viene, además de que ya tomo los supresores. No hay peligro—. La castaña tomo al Alfa de los hombros sacándolo de un empujón de su cuarto aunque este se negaba y ponía algunas quejas para no entrar ese cuarto—. Deja de ser un cobarde por hoy y entra ahí. Fin del asunto.

Lo último que hizo por el Alfa fue dejarle frente a la puerta del cuarto del Omega y darle una palmadita en la espalda para animarle a entrar para que ella desapareciera por la escalera y bajara al primer piso a seguir recogiendo los platos sucios con Erwin.

El Alfa quedo sin palabras por la reacción de la Beta, no esperaba que le arrastrara hasta la puerta del Omega y menos que apoyara los sentimientos hacia Eren, Hanji era una excelente madre y una buena amiga.

Tomando un poco de iniciativa giro el pomo de la puerta en sus manos y al abrir descubrió el cuarto con las luces apagadas y un pequeño ovillo entre las sabanas, le convoco a recuerdos pasados cuando era él quien se refugiaba bajo la protección de las sabanas y se ocultaba de la luz. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejando el cuarto en completa oscuridad siendo guiado por los sentidos hasta el borde de la cama y tomar camino hasta la cabecera.

Susurró.

—Eren—. Pero este no respondió—. Sé que estas despierto, sal de ahí si no quieres que yo te saque Bobo Omega.

—Deja de llamarme así—.Eren salió de su escondite dándole una mirada de desaprobación por el apodo tan molesto de hace años.

—Eso eres—. Entre la oscuridad alcanzo a distinguir las pequeñas esmeraldas se notaban tristes, casi al borde de las lágrimas, dentro suyo algo volvió a doler y la única opción que le quedaba era la idea de que era el mismo dolor del Omega lo que sentía, no comprendía por qué era una sentimiento compartido, lo que comprendía era que ese Omega solo quería deshacerse de ese dolor y lo único que a Levi se le ocurrió para aliviarlo era estar al lado del Omega—. Hazte a un lado.

Eren sin mucho pensar lo que hacía hizo caso a lo que Levi le dijo dándole un espacio entre su cama, Levi por su parte ocupo el espacio sintiendo la cama del Omega más pequeña, hace años que no entraba en aquel lugar y ahora estar recostado junto con Eren solo hacía que los recuerdos pasados y el aroma le adormecieran los parpados con cada respiración.

Eren por su parte no comprendía porque Levi estaba en su cama ¿Qué pasaba si en algún punto su celo volvía? Había tomado dos pastillas antes pero eso no significaba que el celo no volviera, era peligroso que ambos estuvieran en el mismo cuarto, era extraño que con cada preocupación de su parte el Alfa tomara más lugar en la cama, llego un punto en que el tacto de Levi viajo hasta la mano del Omega haciendo que este olvidara por momentos todo lo que era correcto.

 _"A la mierda lo correcto"_

—Feliz cumpleaños Eren—. Un susurro y el pecho del Omega dejo ese sentimiento doloroso remplazándolo por una alegría y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eres un tonto.

—Y tú un mocoso.

—Apenas nos llevamos dos años, no me puedes llamar mocoso.

—Cállate y duérmete de una vez.

Ahí entre la noche y sintiendo el calor mutuo el sueño se hizo presente, el Omega busco acurruco en el pecho del Alfa el cual aunque no muy conforme acepto los brazos de Eren pasar por su espalda y sentir su rostro en el pecho, a pensar de que tenían la misma altura Eren se las había arreglado para quedar debajo de barbilla de Levi.

—Gracias—. Respiro su aroma y entonces paso lo incorrecto entre ambos: Levi beso a Eren de manera que lo único que permaneció fue el cariño y el "Algo Más" que ambos llamaban amor y deseo. No hicieron falta más palabras, era suficiente con la presencia del otro y el calor de sus respiraciones.

Era un gran cumpleaños después de todo.

…

 _Gritos._

 _Dolor._

 _Sangre._

 _La chorreante del carmín era imparable en su cuerpo, pensó que moriría de desangramiento, claro, no ocurrió, un torniquete mal hecho por algún "doctor" de buen humor le había salvado la vida. El olor medicina y antiséptico inundaban la sala blanca, un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal le advirtió que alguien se acercaba, involuntariamente giro sobre sus talones y golpeo a la persona responsable de su encierro, pero vamos que un golpe de un niño de cinco años no podía provocar más que un cosquilleo en aquellas personas._

 _Las risas de los contrarios estallaron y tomaron de manos y pies a aquel niño indefenso, otro día más para jugar con su cuerpo mientras decidían que hacer con él y cuáles serían los siguientes experimentos en su cuerpo. Disfrutaron haciendo gritar de dolor a un Alfa desprotegido y huérfano, disfrutaron violando y golpeando el pequeño cuerpo indefenso._

 _Ahora recordaba cuantas veces las agujas y los golpes en su cuerpo dejaron marcas, por qué su mente bloqueo recuerdos dolorosos y porque en su cuerpo yacía la marca de una apuñalada en el abdomen._

 _Cada momento doloso apareció en su mente como un rayo demasiado rápido como para procesar todo de golpe._

 _Exploro entre sueños el dolor de su carne y dio entre la maldad y sufrimiento con una peculiar situación llena de cariño y preocupación._

 _"Dolor, dolor, vete lejos"_

 _"Dolor, dolor, vete lejos"_

Despertó de golpe a los quejidos del Omega entre sus brazos, la respiración exaltada y la sensación de sudor le hicieron dar nauseas en la boca, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y procesar el dolor de cabeza, los recuerdos que apenas procesaba por la situación. No era bueno. Eren soltaba pequeñas palabras entre sueños y las lágrimas le comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos aun cerrados.

Levi había recuperado sus recuerdos y Eren tenía la peor pesadilla de hace años.

— ¡Eren, despierta! —. El Alfa despertó del shock cuando Eren comenzó a soltar quejidos de dolor y balbuceos de palabras incoherentes. Tenía que despertarle—. ¡EREN! ¡MOCOSO DESPIERTA!

Eren por su parte se aferraba al Alfa enterrando sus dedos en la espalda. No fue hasta que su sueño termino que abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Levi, el peculiar olor a menta estaba en el aire y el miedo de que su sueño se hiciera realidad le enfrío la sangre para liberar más lágrimas.

—NO… Levi, no… —. El Alfa con el dolor de cabeza y sin saber qué hacer para que el Omega se calmara tomo su cuerpo y le abrazo esperando encontrar su propia tranquilidad en el olor a Miel, pero lo único que se conseguía era incrementar el temblor en el cuerpo contrario y que el agarre a su espalda doliera por el miedo—. No te vayas, no me dejes solo… no de nuevo.

Estaba con su Omega. Eren era su destinado, ahora lo entendía.

Estaba con él en físico, podía sentir su temor y su tristeza, podía darle cuantos besos quisiera porque estaba con él y aun así de una manera inexplicable le sentía lejos.

 ** _Gracias por leer!  
-Leeren-_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**_**CAPÍTULO 8**_**

* * *

 ** _ **"Quiero tu tacto"**_**

Los rayos entraron por el ventanal de su cuarto, entre los tonos anaranjados, amarillos y rojos le dio la bienvenida a la mañana, con los parpados pesados y pocas ganas de levantarse su mente volvió a lo que viva actualmente, entonces sintió otra fuente de calidez aparte de la suya, diferente a la de un celo o de un calor otoñal como el de la mañana, se podría decir que era algo interior, una calidez que punzaba a la par con su pulso y recorría en cada parte de sus venas; no sabía porque pero él podría llamarle a ese momento uno de los más felices en su vida.

Subió su mirada hasta su ventanal topándose con el rostro del Alfa aun dormido, ahí fue cuando su mente viajo a la noche pasada, el cómo Levi había entrado a su cuarto sin su permiso, el calor corporal que le había dado, las palabras intercambiadas y entonces el tacto de sus labios, tan real como ellos lo eran en ese momento. Un cosquilleo llego a sus labios, inevitablemente volvió su vista a los del Alfa, esa misma calidez dentro suyo pedía volver a besar de nueva cuenta. La respiración de Levi era acompasada, tranquila, el sueño era tan tranquilo que retuvo las ganas de besarlo de improvisto, en realidad prefería solo mirar la tranquilidad y la confianza que tenía en ese momento solo con Eren; los besos serían después.

Su mente viajo entre pensamientos de lo que podría hacer hoy para Levi, pensó en los momentos que podrían vivir después de lo vivido, imagino casi una vida entera al lado de Levi, su mente viajo y viajo enviando al saco roto el sueño de esa noche y el miedo inminente a que desapareciera una de las personas más importantes en su vida; su mente bloqueo las posibilidades malas. Tal vez desde ahí el día había comenzado mal.

Hanji entro a interrumpir el sueño del Alfa y la tranquilidad que el Omega tenía al mirarlo, sus mente regreso a lo que pensaría Hanji al verlos en la misma cama y tomando riesgo.

— Eren… —. Su voz fue silenciosa al ver a dos de sus pequeños abrazados en la misma cama, en realidad no podría estar más feliz ante la escena—. El desayuno ya está listo, trata de despertar a Levi y bajen.

— ¿Claro? —. Giro su cabeza en esa señal tan particular de pájaro por no recibir reclamación por Hanji, tal vez después llegarían los regaños.

—Por cierto. —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer del cuarto. — Se ven adorables.

La pena subió al rostro de Eren marcando un sonrojo y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Levi para susurrar un "gracias" apenas audible. No fue la reacción que esperaba de Hanji.

Cuando la Beta se fue el cuarto volvió a estar en silencio. Eren volvió de nuevo su vista a Levi viendo como este respingaba la nariz a la comezón de una pelusa, Eren no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante su gesto. Ahora tenía que despertar al Alfa de su sueño o se perderían el desayuno.

—Hey, Levi… —. Dijo su nombre la manera más dulce y tranquila con la que podía despertar a alguien—. Levi despierta.

El Alfa soltó un suspiro pesado y su vista se fue abriendo de poco a poco hasta encontrarse con las dos esmeraldas frente suyo. Si, ahí estaba su Omega con una de sus mejores sonrisas y su vista hacia llena de alegría. Lástima que Levi no le pudiera corresponder de la misma manera.

—Buenos días. —Dijo.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las diez, Hanji quiere que bajemos a comer, hay que levantarnos.

La mente del Alfa volvió al presente después de haberse dejado llevar la noche pasada por los recuerdos paneas y pudo dormir, tal vez por eso bajo la guardia durando la noche. Ahora no sabía qué hacer con el pedazo de información que tenía en su mente y si era sincero consigo mismo le daba miedo ocuparlo de mala manera.

—¿Levi? —. La voz de Eren lo devolvió con quien se encontraba, aquellos ojos y el aroma a Miel en el cuarto le hacían dar un aire despreocupado a lo que pasaba. Nada era despreocupado de ahora en adelante, con suerte había vivo a salvo cinco años con Hanji y Erwin, con suerte ahora estaban juntos, con suerte mañana seguirían vivos. Quiso levantarse de la cama y salir a buscar soluciones, entonces la voz de esa noche volvió a su mente.

 _"_ _No me dejes solo"._

Ahora recordaba porque estaba con Eren en ese momento ¿Qué pasaría si se iba durante la noche? Rompería de nuevo la promesa de no dejarle solo, ya no quería romper promesas a la persona que era su destinado. Por lógica se necesitaban el uno al otro, era una necesidad para vivir. No podía dejarlo.

—Vamos a comer—. Decidió no pensar demasiado en lo que pasaría a futuro y disfrutar ese momento con las personas que quería, comenzando por volver a besar de improvisto a Eren y dejado a este con la mirada sorprendida—. Tengo hambre.

Y entonces Levi fue el primero en salir de las cobijas. Después hablaría con Hanji de lo que había recuperado.

…

El desayuno transcurrió de la manera normal y pasajera como todos los días para Hanji y Erwin, según ellos nada cambiaba, pero para las otras dos personas en la mesa era distinto: una con los nervios en los dedos por el beso de la mañana y otro con un remolino de ideas, su fuerte no era relajarse.

—Se quedaran solos en la tarde—. Dijo Erwin casi terminando su comida.

— ¿Pasó algo?—. Pregunto Eren de manera preocupada.

—Nada que Hanji y yo no podamos arreglar.

—Exacto, solo serán unas pocas horas Eren, volveremos casi a las ocho o las nueve—. Volvió su vista al rostro de Levi tratando de llamar su atención con la mirada, lo cual logro pues el Alfa alcanzo a captar antes de que se retirará—. ¿Está bien?

Levi solo asintió.

Eren se preguntó de qué iba esa mirada que le dirigía.

—Hay algunas cosas que quiero decirles—. La voz de Levi le supo agria y pesada—. Tal vez cuando vuelvan hablemos.

— ¿Es importante?

—Sí.

—Trataremos de llegar más tempano entonces.

Eren no entendía cómo es que entre los tres se dirigían miradas y palabras que él no alcanzaba a captar.

…

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde Eren se encontraba aburrido y desesperado por no encontrar que podría hacer. Levi estaba leyendo a su lado y con la mente en otro lado.

—Hey Levi. Hagamos algo, estoy aburrido.

—Solo duerme un rato.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Entonces sal fuera un rato.

—Eres un aburrido.

—Lo que digas.

La casa entera se encontraba en silencio, si colocaba música interrumpiría a Levi, si decía algo sería el mismo resultado, pero quería su atención ¿Dónde estaba el Levi de la noche pasada que lo había abrazado y besado, dándole solo su atención a él?

Entonces trato de arriesgarse solo un poco: jalo un poco el Libro que Levi tenía en manos y recostó la cabeza en las piernas de este, tal vez así al menos lo miraría. Pero no paso lo que esperaba, pues Levi ni se inmuto en mirarlo ni en decir una palabra de porque tomaba tanta confianza de repente.

Entonces se arriesgó aún más picando el vientre del Alfa y jalando de nuevo el libro, solo quería un poco de su atención, no era para tanto. Pero Levi siguió ignorando lo que hacía.

Harto de que lo ignorará decidió jugarse todas de todas soltando una mordida en el muslo del Alfa. Apenas clavado lo dientes se dio cuenta de su mal error, pues la mano jalando sus cabellos y la retirada del libro anunciaban que Levi se había molestado.

Levi harto de lo molestara decidió darle lo que pedía solo un poco de atención, levanto la cabeza de Eren agarrándole de los cabellos mientras este pedía disculpas y decía que no volvería a molestar, lo único que el Alfa dijo fue un "muy tarde" robándole las palabras de disculpa y plantándole un beso en el cuello dándole escalofríos en todo el cuerpo a Eren.

—Solo estate quieto un rato—. El Alfa volvió a sentarse en el sillón donde se encontraban y esta vez dejando a Eren entre sus piernas, el olor a miel le despejaba la mente y la calidez del cuerpo contrario es lo único que lograba hacerle procesar las cosas con orden.

— ¿Puedo hablar?

—Ya lo estás haciendo—. Eren entorno los ojos.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? A menudo me quedo en las noches imaginando que tanto habrá en tu cabeza.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Nunca hablas y siempre tienes esa expresión en tu rostro que habla por sí sola, algo como "Si te me acercas te golpeare hasta matarte". O parece que estas estreñido—. Eren sintió un jalón en su cabello, a Levi no le había gustado la última referencia—. A veces creo que Eres inescrutable.

—No lo soy.

—Te guardas las cosas o no me cuentas nada, hace cinco años que vivimos juntos y aun así parece que no te conozco.

Entonces Levi ya no contesto después de un rato y con una pregunta que tomo desprevenido a Eren.

— ¿Recuerdas algo del laboratorio? —. Pudo sentir como el sentimiento de miedo se centró en el pecho de Eren.

—No lo hago.

— ¿Has tratado de recordar?

— ¿Cómo por qué lo haría? Mi mente está bien sin esos recuerdos, mi vida es esta y no la pasada, mi preocupación es la escuela y mi familia, no lo que paso hace tiempo.

—¿Qué pasaría si hay algo importante atrás? ¿Alguien a quien olvidaste en el laboratorio?

—Estás loco. En ese lugar todo era muerte y dolor, mis pesadillas y las cicatrices que tenemos son muestra de ellos. En ese pasado no hay nada importante. Nuestro cuerpo y rostro es un rompecabezas y si lo armamos muestra nuestro pasado, en realidad no me gustaría armarlo.

—Entonces tampoco piensas recordar a tu madre—. Golpe bajo. El Omega trago salida y quedó callado ante la respuesta de Levi, no es algo que hubiera pensado antes, pero dio la respuesta que él pensaba que era verdadera.

—Hanji es mi madre.

Entonces fue Levi quien separó a Eren de él y avanzo a fuera de la sala, si hubiera tenido el cinismo de contestarle, esto le hubiera dicho: "que gran mentiroso"

—Voy a mi habitación. Come algo, seguro tienes hambre—. Ya no hizo falta decir más, la conversación había terminado y no muy bien para ambos, Levi desapareció por el pasillo y el sonido del pestillo de su habitación dio a entender que todo no saldría en un largo rato.

Por su parte a Eren comenzó pensar de más en lo que había contestado y las preguntas de Levi, hoy había estado más hablador que de costumbre.

Le comenzó a doler la cabeza cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer y la oscuridad aparecía por las ventanas, tal vez un vaso de agua le quitaría el dolor, su sorpresa fue que al poner un pie en el suelo le ataco un mareo. Todo daba vueltas.

Agua, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Llego a costas a la cocina tropezando con todos los muebles que se le cruzaban, la vista le comenzó a fallar con forme paso a paso y el dolor de cabeza aumento considerablemente al tomar el vaso de cristal de una de la vitrinas, pareciera que la cabeza le explotaría de un segundo a otro o él mismo haría se golpearía contra la pared por la necesidad de deshacerse de él; entonces las rodillas comenzaron a flaquear al abrir el chorro de agua, era como gelatina, ni sus pies estaban respondiendo a lo que ordenaba, cuando se dio cuenta el vaso de cristal ya había caído de sus manos y su cuerpo temblaba con solo respirar.

Ahí estaba su celo irregular.

La respiración le comenzó a costar cada vez más, el calor en su pecho y labios incrementaron hasta el punto que la saliva ya no era suficiente para satisfacer lo punzante en sus labios. Trago saliva y volvió a pasar su lengua por los labios mordiendo estos de camino.

Abrazo su vientre con sus brazos y la necesidad de apareamiento se hizo presente.

La respiración alterada a más de tres grados de normal fue lo suficiente ruidosas para que Levi apareciera en el marco de la cocina.

Se removió inquieto y las rodillas cedieron al temblor dejándole caer al piso.

La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba en su límite, quería quitar las prendas sobre de sí, pero Levi estaba ahí, no quería que lo viera de manera tan débil.

Gruño y mordió sus labios, su vientre ardía, los jadeos para recuperar el aliento ya eran escandalosos.

Levi respiro el aroma encerrado en la cocina, la avalancha de feromonas le dio la bienvenida de golpe para tratar de descontrolarlo y abandonarse a los instintos.

— ¿¡Donde… están las pastillas!? —. Cubrió su nariz con la su playera dejando a la vista su abdomen, Eren solo apunto a un cajón en la cocina y volvió su mano a sus fosas nasales, el olor a menta le hizo perder más cordura de la que ya estaba perdida.

Levi alcanzo el cajón luchando contra los instintos, ahí estaba otro problema, ya no había supresores.

Eren se recostó en el piso, el cuerpo ardía y las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, el dolor en su entrada se hizo presente, abrió las piernas dejándose llevar por los instintos, levanto el elástico de su ropa y alcanzo a su miembro, el pequeño tacto dejo libre miles de sensaciones demasiado agradables. Trato de pensar pero en ese punto las ideas nunca llegaban con claridad y el olor a menta en las fosas nasales le hicieron dirigir la mirada a la personas que recargada en el lavamanos luchaba por irse de la cocina. Quería a Levi, lo quería ahora.

Tomo su miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, tenía experiencia, ya lo había hecho antes tratando de liberarse del placer, pero ahora era imposible no imaginar las manos del Alfa haciendo todo el trabajo.

—¡Levi! —. Gimió su nombre mientras apretaba las piernas con sus manos alrededor.

Quiso más.

MÁS.

Sus sentidos ya estaban segados por el celo.

El Alfa trataba de encontrar la fuerza dentro de todos esos años que lo habían mantenido lejos en los celos, eran escasas y las feromonas eran más fuertes que hace cuatro días.

Su respiración.

El olor.

Los instintos.

Su calor corporal subió y la respiración comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones, dentro de poco perdería la cordura sobre de sí.

Quizá ese día fue el más tortuoso para ambos.

—Levi… por favor… entra.

Eren abrió sus piernas he introdujo un dedo dentro para dilatarse y al mismo tiempo dándose placer, seguía sin ser suficiente. Introdujo un tercer dedo, mientras que con su mano disponible se masturbaba, gimió de nuevo el nombre de su acompañante, la saliva ya era demasiada.

El cuerpo le ardía

Quemaba.

Pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Eyaculo cuando sintió el tacto de Levi en una de sus manos, aunque el éxtasis seguía presente, espero a que el Alfa actuara. Él por su parte suspiro y apretó el agarre en la mano del Omega.

El lugar apestaba a feromonas.

—Este no eres tú.

Deslizo la una mano por el pecho, casi pudo sentir como ardía la piel.

Eren enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Levi lo atrajo hacia sí y beso los labios de su pareja introduciendo la lengua dentro de esa boca que tanto ansiaba probar.

Deslizo su mano a uno de los muslos de Eren haciendo que este enroscara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del Alfa y este lo alzara hasta dejarlo sentado en el lavamanos, subió un poco la playera del Omega y acerco aún más la cintura a su vientre. Eren gimió al sentir el miembro erecto de Levi bajo la tela del pantalón.

—Más… más.

Con Eren y sus brazos enroscados en su cabeza alzo su cuerpo sosteniéndolo de las caderas, apretó sus muslos hasta chocar con el marco de la cocina, Eren no liberaba el enrosque en la cadera del Alfa.

El único sonido en la casa era los gemidos de Eren y el pegajoso que provocaba el choque entre ambas lenguas.

Cuando Eren estaba a punto de volver a eyacular el choque con el armario del cuarto de Hanji le hizo detenerse, Levi volvió a besar bajando por el cuello y probando el pecho del Omega hasta una tetilla que decidió morder para darse gusto con el ultimo gemido de Eren y dejarlo caer en el piso dentro del armario de Hanji, Eren reacciono cuando se quedó en oscuridad total y el pestillo del armario al dejarlo encerrado.

—¡Levi! ¡Por favor… abre! Por favor… Levi…

—Eren… No me pidas si estas llevado por el celo.

Lo último que escucho fueron las pisadas apresuradas del Alfa al salir del cuarto de Hanji, dejándole encerrado y en oscuridad, recordando el sabor de sus labios y el tacto en sus muslos.

 _ ** **Esto no estaba planeado... pero bueno, un poco no hace daño xD Perdón por tardar.  
¡Gracias por leer!  
¡Leeren!****_


End file.
